


Lethal Beauty: Love is War

by freakhouse_ (mumblew)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Character Death, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblew/pseuds/freakhouse_
Summary: Baekhyun and Luhan’s fairy tale ended shortly, leaving both sides broken beyond repair. And holding onto a promise he made to himself 18years ago, Baekhyun fled to another dimension with his son Taehyung. Starting a new life in a completely foreign universe was not easy, but he is more than thankful that Chanyeol is there to help him out with everything. And out of all the things Baekhyun reminded himself not to do, falling in love should have been on the list.Because when a tall, handsome male with fluffy rainbow hair and thick glasses popped out of nowhere and took his breath away, Baekhyun sure as hell didn’t expect the soft looking human being to be a psychopath who held immortality in his hands. Let alone Taehyung’s real father.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lu Han, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20
Collections: EXO Planet





	1. Prologue

**3rd Person's P. O. V**

Baekhyun grew up having everything he wanted in life. Fame, Power, beauty and wealth, he had it all with him. He was the son of the only light wielding mage in the supernatural world. So, he was respected and loved by all. And growing up as a man, he was all on the beautiful side rather than being handsome and manly. Instead of being popular with girls, he was more popular with boys. People all around their world knew him for his beauty and elegant features. Before he turned 18, he was asked in hand for marriage even by people from far across land. But Baekhyun's father refused every single one of them saying his son would marry the person he loves not someone he doesn't want or know of. 

No one had an explanation as to why he was born like this but they didn't complain. They would often assume it was inherited from his mother, Kim Jisoo. But when he turned 18, people got the answers they were looking for. Baekhyun represented himself as the 2nd light wielding mage and the 7th reincarnation of the Goddess of Beauty, the first male to be one. This caused an uproar in the entire supernatural world. And considering the fact that the male was a carrier, it caused even more trouble for himself. 

Instead of politely asking for his hands in marriage, people started to be sneaky and aggressive. Baekhyun didn't feel safe wherever he went, he wasn't safe at all. He was always on the verge of getting kidnapped or stalked by supernatural beings from different race and species. Even the people from the shadows, who were forbidden in the land of dawn were lurking around him at times. 

That was when Baekhyun's father Byun Minho decided to provide him the security he deserved. He got his son two of his most trusted men. Kim Jongdae, a mage with the ability to teleport and Do Kyungsoo, a mage with the ability to manipulate time. Both were trained under the defence force of the land of dawn and Minho believed it was the best choice for his beloved son. And it was. Instead of keeping their relationship professional , Jongdae and Kyungsoo became best friends with Baekhyun. Baekhyun being the talkative friendly kid, hit it off right away with the duo. In a few years, they were inseparable. Minho and Jisoo didn't complain, they were even more happy to see that Baekhyun had some real friends who didn't have any intention to take advantage for him.

Everything was going on too well for Baekhyun. He didn't have to deal with anything much as his two best friends slash guardian took care of it. He used to live the perfect life everyone was envious of. But Baekhyun wasn't satisfied. He still believed he lacked something in life. Indeed he did. He found himself feeling empty and envious of couples in love. He kept on asking himself why but never really got an answer to it or a solution either. Baekhyun didn't rush though. He believes that he has an eternal life to find out about it and decides to enjoy the things he had at that time. That made him more happy. 

We all know something is bound to happen when things goes too smoothly the way we want. And as the saying goes 'Nothing last forever', Baekhyun found out that it was actually true. Because his happy and perfect life didn't last even for a century. And chaos after chaos piled up in his hands. 

The greatest betrayal from one of the person he trusted the most fucked his life up. He got pregnant without a single knowledge of who the father was. The only memory he was left with was the mark of the shadow warrior engraved on the pale white arm of the faceless stranger that violated him to no end. Baekhyun wouldn't really admit it to anyone that he somehow enjoyed it and hated himself for being aroused at the thought of the stranger touching him and fucking him senselessly on that one cold winter night, right by the lake. But the thought of being a single parent frightened him. He was inexperienced and in need of love. Sadly, things never went his way anymore.

1 months in and he received another curse that took a part of him. He received the news of the death of his mother, Kim Jisoo. Baekhyun was told that she was murdered right in her bedroom when his father and brother were away for work. And sadly, no one was around to save her or witness a thing. The worst thing was Baekhyun blamed himself for everything that happened. If only he had stayed home, he would have been able to save his mother and she would have been very much alive, living happily with his father like they used to. Baekhyun felt so guilty that he didn't go home for the funeral, he couldn't face his father and brother. He still stayed in that small village, far away from home, where no one would find him and the baby inside him. There, no one would try to harm him and Jongdae was there for him at all times. 

Baekhyun's life got miserable as days passed by. He tried to stay happy and stress free for the baby but sadly, he couldn't. Jongdae tried everything he could but nothing worked. He still cried himself to sleep and would stare out at space at all times. He hardly laughed or smiled anymore and the other male missed it so much. And just when Jongdae thought it was all over, happiness came to Baekhyun's life in the form of Xi Luhan, a respected alpha of one of the top tier packs. They fell in love almost instantly, like it was meant to be. They fit so perfectly, anyone looking at them would see that. And Jongdae approved for one reason and that was, Luhan made Baekhyun happy. And the fact that Baekhyun's past didn't affect their relationship made it hard for Jongdae to find faults in the male. After all, Baekhyun's happiness is all that matters to him. 

Baekhyun's happiness reached it's peak when Taehyung was born. And Luhan being the father he thought the child would never have, made him tear up. His happiness knew no bounds. It was like the gods above sent Luhan specifically to change his life for the better. Baekhyun felt alive again. 

Taehyung grew up to be a manly and cool kid. He was like the exact replica of Baekhyun but more manly and handsome. He had those rectangular shaped smile just like his mother. Anyone who met him would know how well mannered and good he is, Baekhyun did a good job raising him. But for some reason, Taehyung never liked Luhan. He wasn't rude or anything but would often tell Baekhyun that he didn't like him. And when the elder asked him for a reason, he would just shake his head and say 'I just don't'. 

When Luhan and Baekhyun decided to get married, Taehyung became a barrier to them. Baekhyun tried everything he could to convince the younger but he did not faze one bit. No one ever knew why he was so against it. Even blind people could see how much Luhan loved Baekhyun, let alone Taehyung. And everyone knew how much Baekhyun loves the two of them, so he was torn in between. 

Jongdae watched as Taehyung stubbornly dismissed Baekhyun when the topic was brought up. He didn't miss the hint of sadness that passed through the elder's eyes before he covered it up with a small smile. And that was more than enough to piss Jongdae off. Yes, he knows Taehyung has his own reason but he should try to co-operate instead of being a stubborn kid. Whatever it is, hurting Baekhyun shouldn't be on the list. 

So he deiced to take matter into his own hands. One day, he asked Taehyung to accompany him to the market with a promise that he'd buy him his favorite beef noodles. As promised, he brought the kid his beef noodles first. They talked about random things and Taehyung was super happy that day. And when Jongdae asked him to accompany him somewhere, he agreed without any hesitation or asking where they are going. Taehyung almost screamed when his uncle teleported them straight to Luhan’s bedroom, but before he could scream Jongdae sushed him. 

Jongdae motioned him to take a look at Baekhyun, who was letting out soft muffled sobs as he cried into Luhan’s embrace. Luhan looked sad and conflicted at the same time but he kept on rubbing soothing circles at the back of the crying male, in attempts to calm him down and possibly stop the crying. The happy smile at Taehyung’s face was long gone as he watched his mother cry. It didn’t help that he knew the reason behind it. Being a kid, he was very emotional. And seeing his mother cry, he started tearing up. Right then, Jongdae knew it was enough and he quickly teleported them back to the child’s bedroom. Taehyung bursts out crying the moment they reached home. He hugged Jongdae’s waist tightly and cried his heart out. 

“Don’t cry Tae, I just don’t want you to hurt your mother anymore. He has suffered enough.” Jongdae said once the child calmed down and reduced the cries to small sniffles. “You know Mommy loves you and Luhan a lot. So you should just accept him.”

“But I don’t want mommy to get hurt.” Taehyung pouted, looking up at Jongdae with his puppy eyes. And this had Jongdae wondering. Why a kid like Taehyung was so stubborn about something he had no idea of? He tried to get an answer out of the kid but the latter refused to talk and just agreed with what Jongdae said. And the next day everything was better again. Baekhyun cried happy tears when Taehyung finally accepted Luhan as his father-to-be. Jongdae was still thinking about what Taehyung said and somehow he kind of felt like the kid was right. He never thought about it before but now that he had heard of it, it seem like he is starting to think about it a lot. But who was he to interfere someone’s happy marriage? 

The whole world rejoiced at the news of their marriage. Well not everybody, but most of them did. Minho and Daehyun were the happiest and they were sure, Jisoo would feel the same too if she had been there. The only ones who were not so sure or definitely hated the idea of the marriage were Taehyung, Jongdae and the rest of Baekhyun’s admirers, not forgetting those who had been after him for years but lost him to a mere wild animal. They were furious but decided they had an eternity to snatch him away from the wolf. After all, nothing last forever, just like Luhan and Baekhyun’s happy marriage didn’t last.

To Baekhyun, being married to Luhan was the best thing that happened to him. Luhan was the example of a perfect husband to Baekhyun. And the fact that he treated Taehyung with so much love and affection made him fall for the elder even more. He treats him right and there is nothing in this world Baekhyun would ask for more than what he had back then. Luhan wanted to have a kid but Baekhyun was against it. He wanted wait for Taehyung to turn 18 and represent himself first. The second child could wait, they have an eternity to themselves. It’s not like Baekhyun is just gonna disappear in thin air. How could Luhan argue to that, he loved the younger too much to do that.

Years passed, and Taehyung grew up into a strong, independent young man. People across their universe claimed him to be one of the most handsome man alive in their dimension. And Baekhyun couldn’t be anymore proud. Taehyung grew up perfectly the way he wanted. Over time, Taehyung learned to accept Luhan for a bit but never fully. He was making a progress and that’s what mattered the most.

On his 18th birthday, Luhan and Baekhyun threw a huge party and invited almost everyone their son got acquainted with. They were eagerly waiting for him to represent himself as someone who holds an honourable position in their world, just like Baekhyun and Luhan himself. But to both Luhan and Baekhyun’s disappointment, Taehyung didn’t. He never did.

The dimension where supernatural beings existed fall apart into two sides, one where the light exists and the one where the creatures lurk around in the shadows. Baekhyun and his entire race belonged to the land of the dawn. There, the creatures from the other side were forbidden. If unlucky, they’d get killed at sight. Vampires, Ghouls, Grim reapers and even some powerful mages who were originally from the land of dawn, belonged to the dark side. Mages who have committed a grave sin were vanished from the land of dawn till the end of time. There is no such thing as repenting ones sin. What’s done is done, there is no going back.

Baekhyun never had anything against the dark side, they were immortal beings just like him and he considered them as one. To him, light and dark co-exists. One can never survive without the other. But the world he grew up in made him think otherwise. Both worlds hated one another with a passion. They were never allowed to cross paths, either death or exile will be a punishment. It was a rule written from pre-historic times and no one had the guts to change it. It was the first rule ever written on the golden rule book of supernatural beings. 

Imagine the horror Baekhyun experienced when he saw the mark of the shadow warrior freshly engraved on Taehyung’s left arm. His life flashed before his eyes and he vividly remembered the day 19 years ago. Baekhyun never saw his face but he could still feel the hands roaming around him. And he could still remember seeing the same mark on his left arm, the same spot Taehyung has it. He let out a silent cry as he looked up to meet his son in the eye, his fears became true. Taehyung’s usual ocean blue left eye faded to a darker shades of red but the only thing Baekhyun noticed was the sadness oozing out of his eyes. “Mom.....”

Baekhyun’s heart crushed seeing the defeated look on his son’s face. It was supposed to be happy day but the atmosphere turned sour a few minutes into the day. In attempts to get rid of all the negative thoughts, Baekhyun pulled Taehyung into a tight hug. “Whatever it is, keep in mind that mommy will always love you tae.” He could feel the younger tightening his arms around him, his tears soaking the elder’s shirt. “It’s okay baby.... I got you.” It was not some mere words Baekhyun spoke in the heat of the moment. He meant it from the bottom of his heart. Wherever his son goes, he’ll be there right next to him. And no matter what side it is, Baekhyun won’t hesitate to follow. It is a promise he made to himself the day Taehyung was born.

Taehyung was fast asleep in Baekhyun’s arms. He seemed tired from crying nonstop and stressing his mind out for the past 2 hours. Baekhyun carefully placed his head on the pillow and pulled the covers up. Placing a small kiss on his forehead and giving one final look, Baekhyun was out of the room. He needed to talk to Jongdae about it. He was stressing too much and had no idea what to do next. Baekhyun knows he had do deal with things wisely or he is gonna fuck everything up. 

At exactly 3A.M., he ended up knocking on the door to his best friend’s residence. The door opened quickly as if Baekhyun’s visit has been expected. “Jongdae....”

“Baekhyun? What are you doing here at a time like this? Come inside. You will catch a cold.” Before Baekhyun could complain, he was pulled inside by a worried Jongdae. He was made to sit down near the fire place and was offered a cup of hot coffee. Jongdae sat down next to him and gave him a worried look. “What’s wrong Baek?”

“You should let Luhan know about it too.” was the first thing Jongdae said after listening to the whole thing. But Baekhyun was against the idea of it. He was scared of the elder’s reaction. Because he himself knew no one in the land of dawn would accept a shadow warrior, let alone the fact that Taehyung was not Luhan’s real son. He knew shit could go down for real this time and he might end up losing both people. But Jongdae was persistent. “Baek if he truly loves you, he will love Taehyung too. And that means he’d accept Taehyung for whoever he is. Because that’s what love is. You accept the flaws, overlook them in the name of love.” Baekhyun sighed, he knew his best friend was right. Even if Luhan did not take the news well, he had backup planned all along. Because truth to be told, he expected all of this to happen. After all, Taehyung’s father was a shadow warrior, what are the chances that his son will be not? But a little part of him hoped that his son would be born normal. Nevertheless, Baekhyun would always love Taehyung even though his hatred for the person responsible for all of the unnecessary drama increased as days passed by. And as sad as it may sound, Baekhyun hopes he never comes across him again.

“Can you come with me? I want someone to look after Tae, incase something happens. You know.....” Jongdae didn’t need to be asked twice, he already got the message and straightaway teleported them to Taehyung’s bedroom. Baekhyun almost screamed at the sudden act but quickly shut himself up when he saw a sleeping Taehyung snoring with his mouth slightly open. He silently watched the rising and falling of the younger’s chest. He looked so peaceful. And there, the elder got a confidence he didn’t know he had. He was determined to tell Luhan everything. Whether he takes it well or not is another thing, but he isn’t going to ruin Taehyung’s peaceful life, even if it meant leaving behind the one he loved the most. “Stay here. I need to have a talk with Luhan.” Jongdae just nodded at Baekhyun, taking a seat at the edge of Taehyung’s bed. 

“Good luck Baek. Even if he doesn’t take it well, you know what to do.” 

Baekhyun left Taehyung’s room with thousands of prayers escaping his lips. He prayed over and over, praying that Luhan would take it well. Baekhyun may never choose anyone over Taehyung but Luhan meant a lot to him. After all, he was the one who saved him from his misery. When he believed nothing could save him, Luhan was there by his side pulling him out of the abyss. So, No. This was not an easy thing for Baekhyun. He could end up losing either one of them. The though alone made his heart clench. 

Footsteps became slower as Baekhyun neared his shared bedroom with Luhan. He stood outside the door, contemplating whether he should just hide the fact away and lie or to just get over with it. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the door and peeked inside. He was met with Luhan’s sleeping face. The fluffy brown hair all messy and sticking up in all direction, a small pout visible on his lips. Seeing this, Baekhyun’s lips broke out into a small smile, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. He forgot everything for a while and went over to the bed and tugged himself into the sheets and to the warm embrace of his husband. Nuzzling against the hard chest, Baekhyun inhaled the scent he grew to love in the past 18 years. That moment when Luhan wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, Baekhyun almost lost it. He hesitantly looked up at Luhan,s sleeping face only to see the man slowly opening his eyes. “Did I wake you?”

Luhan blinked a few times before muttering a small ‘no’, his hoarse yet sleepy voice made Baekhyun die a little inside. He loved it so much. “What’s wrong baby? Why aren’t you sleeping?”. Baekhyun just smile up at him and placed a small kiss on the elder’s lips. “Nothing.” He lied. “I was just thirsty.”

“I told you to keep a bottle in the nightstand. You never listen, do you?” Baekhyun just stuck his tongue out at the elder, earning himself a soft laugh from the other. Oh how much Baekhyun loved that sound. “Sorry.” He mumbled out but Luhan knew better than anyone that he’s not sorry at all. Not even a bit. “Go back to sleep. We have a long day ahead.” Baekhyun froze for a second, suddenly remembering the reason why he was here in the first place. Luhan seem to notice this and looked down at him worriedly. “What’s the matter baby? Is something bothering you?” 

Shaking his head, Baekhyun just went back to nuzzle against his lover’s chest. “It’s nothing. I love you.” He could feel the hand running through his hair and creasing them softly. “I love you too baby, always and forever.” 

Forever. Luhan never failed to make the younger’s heart flutter, even after all those years of marriage. He never failed to make him smile. He was always there when Baekhyun and Taehyung needed him, wherever, whenever. Never once had he made Baekhyun felt unloved. He cared for the younger more than himself, more than his own life. He loved all the silly and weird things Baekhyun loved to do. He loves how the younger would purposely hide away his training clothes so that he would come looking for him to ask where it was. Baekhyun never fixes his hair, he leaves it messy until Luhan finally notices and would fix it for him. It is all of those little things that made them love each other even more. 

Needless to say, it frightened Baekhyun to the core, to imagine a life without Luhan. And he is scared. Scared to turn the page over and start a new chapter, because he knew Luhan will not be there.


	2. Figments of his imagination

######  **3rd Person's P.O.V**

###### 

Baekhyun woke up drenched in cold sweat. He frantically searched for his phone only to find it laying on the floor like he had purposely kept it there. Looking at the time, he heaved out a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't late yet. Laying back on the mattress, he looked over at the nightstand which was right next to his bed and saw the frame sitting there, face down. Hesitantly, he reached out to it but changed his mind almost immediately. Sighing, he laid back on the mattress once again and looked up at the ceiling, deep in thoughts. 

_Oh Love, How I missed you every single day?_

Luhan had been popping up in his dreams almost everyday for almost a year now and Baekhyun had been desperately praying for all of it to stop. Since the day he left his past behind, he hadn't had a happy dream even for once nor a peaceful sleep. Everything looked so depressing, even Taehyung's smile seemed to be dull. But suprisingly, today, he dreamt of the day they first met. The nostalgic feeling hit him quite hard as he remembered those happy times. And even after all these years, Baekhyun could proudly say he still remembered the day they met as clear as a crystal. Till today, he could still feel the butterflies that erupted at the pit of his stomach when Luhan first smiled at him. That pretty smile that made his heart flutter.

_Oh Love, Tell me if there is a river I can swim just to bring you back to me?_

A bitter smile made way to his lips when he felt a tear rolling down his cheeks. He promised himself that he wouldn't cry anymore but it was not easy at all. How can he forget everything when Luhan kept appearing in his dreams? as if reminding Baekhyun that he could never leave those memories behind. No matter how hard he tried, it was Luhan this, Luhan that. If it wasn't for Taehyung giving him the emotional support he needed, he knows he might have just killed himself. Taehyung seem to be the only thing that kept him going in this cruel world. But Baekhyun made sure not to show any signs of sadness in front of his son. Because he knew the younger would blame himself for all of the drama. 

After all, everyone knew, if it wasn't for Taehyung, Baekhyun and Luhan would have lived happily ever after. After all, Taehyung was a burden and a great humiliation to Baekhyun's status. It's surprising to everyone how much Baekhyun grew to love Taehyung, to the extent that he would leave the person he cherished the most for him. A mother's sacrifice. It was truly a wonder.

_We weren’t perfect, but we were worth it. You were worth it._

The alarm went off and that completely snapped Baekhyun out of his own little world. He quickly wiped the tears off with the back of his hands and proceeded to get up from the bed. It was Taehyung's first day of highschool and he wanted to make him a delicious breakfast and lunch box, like a normal mother would do for their child. 

Sending him to school wasn't Baekhyun's idea at all, Chanyeol was the one being persistent with it. He wanted Taehyung to live the life of a normal human being. It was quite complicated but the taller promised that he'd take care of everything. Baekhyun was hesitant but he eventually gave in. He trusted Chanyeol as the male had been living in the human world for more than 5 centuries. He already knew how the human world worked and how their minds function. It's obvious that he knew everything better than Baekhyun. So the smaller allowed whatever Chanyeol said. The fact that he is Jongdae's cousin made it easier for him to trust the alpha and he didn't have to worry about anything much.

Baekhyun washed himself up and was out in the kitchen in no time. He expected everyone to be asleep since it was just 6 but to his surprise, Chanyeol was already in the kitchen. "Chanyeol? What are you doing?" Baekhyun asked, confused as to why the male who loved sleeping in almost everyday was awake and making breakfast. Hearing the smaller's voice, Chanyeol spun around and gave the him a wide smile. "Baekhyunee, Goodmorning!" 

Baekhyun's watched in horror at the mess Chanyeol made to himself. It seem like he was making pancakes and the batter was all over him, even on his face and the apron looked like it hadn't been washed for centuries. He knew the taller was not good at cooking but he didn't imagine it to be this bad. He looked back up at the guilty male who just gave him a sheepish grin. "Just wanted to make Taehyung breakfast since it's his first day of school."

"Oh... You could've just woken me up too, I could help." 

"You were sleeping so peacefully, didn't wanna wake you u- Oh My god!" Baekhyun pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. It seems like Chanyeol completely forgot that he had a pancake on stove. Now the who house smells like a burnt toast. Sighing once again, he walked over to the poor giant who is desperately trying to save the pancake with no avail. "Here. Let me do it." Chanyeol hesitantly backed away, looking sorry for himself and the pancake. "Sorry Baekhyunee, I will clean the mess." 

"Wake Taehyung for me. I don't want him to rush in last hour." Taking off the apron, Chanyeol nodded briefly and he was out of the kitchen leaving the smaller to finish the breakfast alone. It was no big deal for Baekhyun since he loved cooking a lot. For the past 3 months he had been staying at Chanyeol's, he had offered to cook for everyone in the house. Everyone seem to love his cooking so he made it a duty to cook everyday. Most of the times, Mark would be there to watch him cook. He is a beta from Chanyeol's pack and would stick to Baekhyun at all times. Sometimes the male would question himself if he was Taehyung's mother or Mark's mother because the latter follows him around more than Taehyung does. 

A few minutes later, Mark walked into the kitchen rubbing his swollen eyes. He looked like he had been crying but that was not the case. Every time he sleeps too much, his eyes would be like that. "Goodmorning Baekhyun hyung. Did you sleep well?" 

"Morning. What did I say about entering the kitchen without brushing your teeth?" Baekhyun half glared at poor Mark who hurriedly got himself off the kitchen counter and laughed a little. "Sorry Hyung, breakfast smelt so good."

"Better hurry up then. You wouldn't want to miss it."

"How do I look?" Taehyung asked smiling widely. He had always wanted to live a normal life, go to school like any other human would do but he never really had the confidence to voice his tthoughts and wishes ut to his mother. He could only be thankful to Chanyeol for understanding him.

And finally the day came, he couldn't be anymore happier. Of course he was super nervous and scared but at the same time he was excited to explore something new in his immortal life. Plus, Jimin would be there to accompany him and help him out with everything. The latter is a blood related brother of Chanyeol and had been living there for as long as his brother had. So he really had nothing to be afraid of. Jimin had always been welcoming and sweet to him from day one, the beautiful face and cute eye smile was totally a bonus. Taehyung wouldn't admit it, but he loved it a lot. And that was one of the many reasons why he agreed to share a room with the elder. 

"With that look of yours, you'd look good even in shabby clothes Tae." Jimin complimented, showing his eye smile. Taehyung just snorted and proceeded to fix his tie, which for some reason never seem to fall in place. Sighing, he eyed elder from the mirror as if asking for help but he was busy suffling through the closet, throwing everything everywhere. Jimin is a like a messy little teen while Taehyung is a neat freak. And somehow that made the younger wonder how they got along so well. They are like complete polar opposite. 

"Tae, did you see my socks? I swear to God I left it right here." 

"Sure. You didn't even fetch your laundry basket yet." Taehyung rolled his eyes at the forgetful elder. And seeming to have realised it, he sighed dramatically with hands on his hips. He shouted a ear piercing 'You're the best Tae' and left their shared room with a goal to fetch the forgotten laundry basket. Realising it is gonna take forever to wait for Jimin, Taehyung decided to take help from his mother instead. 

By the time he finished preparing and kept everything on set, Baekhyun peeked his head into the room to check up on him. As soon as their eyes met, the elder's lips slowly curl up to form a smile. "Look at how handsome you are. Bet you inherited those beautiful genes of mine." Baekhyun compliments, not exactly knowing if he is complimenting himself or his son. But either way, Taehyung looked perfect in the unifrom. And when his eyes finally landed on that crooked tie, his face scrunched up in disapproval. Baekhyun marched over to where Taehyung was and did the deed, satisfiying himself. "Now that's better." 

"Where's Jimin?" 

"Fetching his laundry basket. Anyway mom, I'm hungry." Taehyung says rubbing his tummy and jutting his lower lips out, forming a small pout. Baekhyun cooed at the younger, playfully pinching the bridge of his nose. "Breakfast is served. Just get Jimin to hurry up and be down stairs in five."

Baekhyun was almost out of door but stopped midway when the younger stopped him. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Taehyung has his eyebrows raised and arms crossed over his chest. He found it ridiculous that his mom actually forgot to give him a kiss like he usually does when no one is around. To the world, he is just a scary creature born on the wrong side but to Baekhyun, he's just a small baby. A baby he loved to spoil with thousands of kisses and hugs. And the younger wasn't complaining one bit. He was so used to it and couldn't go a day without it, without feeling incomplete. 

Realising what the younger meant, Baekhyun smiled as he went over and tip toed to place a small kiss on his forehead. And he didn't miss the heartwarming smile on Taehyung's face. It made his day. 

Chanyeol volunteered to drop Jimin and Taehyung off to their school. Baekhyun was supposed to be the one but the taller male insisted, saying he wanted to make sure everyone is safe. And by everyone, he meant Byun Baekhyun, Baekhyun and Baekhyunee. The kids are not of his concern, they are strong enough to protect themselves unlike Baekhyun. Jongdae specifically asked him to never let the male go outside alone. And he couldn't refuge. Not when Baekhyun was there looking all cute and pretty, catching all of the attention wherever he goes and what ever he does. He likes to tell himself that it is all for Jongdae but he himself knew that wasn't the only reason. 

"Chanyeol, you are coming with me right?" Baekhyun asked the driving male, looking at him with hopeful eyes. "I'm literally driving with you Baek. What do you mean?" The confused expression on the elder's face made him laugh. "Silly, I meant to the hanbok. We need to get one remember?"

"Chanyeol hyung is a dumbo." Jimin commented from the backseat, making him and Taehyung burst into a fit of laughter while Chanyeol just glared at his brother from the rear view mirror. He looked back at Baekhyun only to find the male smiling softly at him and that was enough to make him forget anything for a while. "Of course Baek. I'm following you anywhere and everywhere. Jongdae won't let me live if you get a single scratch on your body."

"Sorry for bothering you everytime Chanyeol." Baekhyun sounded genuine and the elder didn't like it. It's his own decision. He wanted to follow Baekhyun around wherever he goes beacuse he wanted to, not because Jongdae asked him to. "Baek, I wanted to. I-"

"There is no need to be sorry Baekhyun. We all know he's not doing it just because Jongdae hyung asked him to." Jimin commented, rolling his eyes. "Right, Tae?" He nudged the younger, wiggling his eyebrows as if asking him to agree with him. Who would say no to that? At least not Taehyung cause he nodded right away, even giving a thumbs up to Chanyeol who seem to embarrased in front of Baekhyun. 

The said male, on the other hand, just laughed it off like he isn't aware of what they were exactly saying. But he knows about it, he just didn't wanna acknowledge it. Chanyeol on the other hand, laughed too, seeing Baekhyun laugh. The atmosphere was light and happy, just the way Baekhyun wanted and there was Jimin and Taehyung, who kept on singing loudly till they reach their destination. It was loud and annoying but how can one define peace with Park Jimin in it, it's just a big 'NO'. 

"Behave. Don't try anything funny." Chanyeol warned the two so called 'high school' student but his eyes were mainly focused on Jimin who just laughed at him with a mischievous glint in the eye. He knew his brother quite well and 100% guaranteed that he'd try to be funny and pull some stunt like he normally did back in the days. It's not like he'd actually mind but Taehyung was there and he didn't want his brother to cause any trouble for Baekhyun and his son. 

"Don't be boring Chanyeol. Let them have fun." Baekhyun commented, giving reassuring smile at the two male infront of him. Chanyeol narrowed his eye at the smaller male in disbelief. He was trying to do it for Baekhyun but ended up sounding like a boring old man who had seen and experienced everything in life. "Mom you're the best." Taehyung smiled happily. 

"Yeah. Baekhyun here knows how to enjoy life unlike some old man." Jimin sassed indirectly, making Chanyeol glare at him. Baekhyun and Taehyung just laughed watching the two. They sure loved to bicker a lot. Every time they see each other, they'd either be bickering or calling names at each other. The other two got used to it since they have been living together for a year now and there wasn't a day where the brothers didn't argue. It's quite fun actually. 

Baekhyun stood there watching, as Jimin clung onto Taehyung's arm as they walked side by side inside, a fond smile on his face. They looked like one of those popular high school couple that everyone envys. Jimin sure looked like a clingy boyfriend of Taehyung. The thought alone made Baekhyun smile, the two of them looked really good together. And he wouldn't mind if one day, they suddenly decide to date and maybe get married and live happily ever after. They could have the perfect love story just like he wished for himself. Bitterness washed over him as he remember Luhan and their last day as one. Quickly pushing the unwanted thoughts away, he looked over at Chanyeol who was already looking back at him. "Is everything okay?" He asked seeing the male's furrowed brows. 

"Nothing. We should get going." Baekhyun smiled at the taller, hiding every emotion all too good. He didn't know when he became an expert but somehow he did. Sensing that nothing was wrong, Chanyeol nodded and they drove off to the store that he recommended. 

In his immortal life, he often brought the Korean traditional hanbok for the entire pack. It was to attend the Festival of Light that takes place once in every 20 years. Every being in their universe looked forward to the festival. Even the supernatural beings from the other side were allowed to roam freely in the land of dawn just for that day. So everyone wanted to wear something new, something beautiful. Been going on about it for years, Chanyeol knew where the best ones are put up for sale. He exactly knew which one would look good on the beautiful male beside him. And he couldn't wait to celebrate the day with the person he grew to love. 

On the other hand, for Baekhyun, it wasn't a happy day. He wasn't looking forward to it one bit. He had awfully bad memories attached to the festival night 20 years ago. And attending it only meant bringing those memories back to life, even though they never really left him. But it's not like he had a choice. As the 2nd light mage, he is to be present there for the opening ceremony without fail. Failure to do so may bring upon brutal pusnishment for himself and even his family. The last thing he wants is to trouble his near and dear ones for his comfort. He is not going to do that. 

Baekhyun tried to make a positive remark out of that night and suprisingly, he got two. One, he lost someone who he thought was his 'best friend' but stabbed him right at the back. Two, Taehyung was the outcome. In his immortal life, Baekhyun could proudly say Taehyung was one of the best thing that ever happened to him. No matter how much he hated that night, seeing the younger gave him some strength to forget about it. Instead, he ended up wondering about things he shouldn't . He wondered if he will ever meet Taehyung's father again? Or even if he did, would he ever know? He knew nothing about the male. And even if they did happen to cross paths once again somewhere in time, Baekhyun would never know. He doesn't know if he should be sad or relieved about it but deep down, he knew a small part of him wanted to see the man even for once. 

His happily every after with Luhan was ruined or maybe they just weren't meant to be from the start. Because Baekhyun clearly remembered the way his son refused to accept Luhan as his husband and father to be. Everything made sense after he found out Taehyung had small visions here and there from time to time. It was a part of his development as a supernatural being. Even now, Taehyung warned him about Chanyeol quiet often and will tell him not to fall in love or get attached to the said male. He saw nothing good out of it. Baekhyun could've asked why? But it was no use since the younger couldn't talk about it even if he desperately wanted to. It was just a part of the rules. Baekhyun knew better than anyone else not to force anything out of him. Whatever happens, happens. No one can avoid fate, or worse, change it. But he just wished one day he would be happy too. Happy with someone who would love him for an eternity. 

_But I don't know how to love someone else_

Baekhyun looked over at Chanyeol, who was humming a tune to himself, bobbing his head to the rhythm. He truly admired the said male considering he was always happy and cheerful. Not to mention how caring and loveable he was. At first glance, he looked like some high class Alpha with an ego higher than the stratosphere, but in reality, he was just a dork. Baekhyun would say he is the perfect man. The way he treated his whole pack equally and highly respect even the weak omegas really caught Baekhyun's heart. No one could ask for a better Alpha than him. And despite knowing about Taehyung's identity, he treated him like a normal being. Oh how much he wished Luhan was like this. And there he comes again, his ex-husband, ex-lover. The one and only reason why Baekhyun could never like Chanyeol romantically no matter how hard he tried.

_I don't know how to forget your face_

"What's wrong?" Chanyeol asked, looking back and forth between the road and the male beside him. "You seem zoned out. Anything in your mind?"

Baekhyun just shakes his head and looked out of the window. He couldn't just tell the elder something like, 'Oh I just wanna say I can't like you back since I'm not over my ex husband yet.' That'd be absurd. Sighing, he took a deep breath and stared off far into space as he thought back to the time, back when things weren't this complicated. Nothing he can do to change anything. All he can do was helplessly hope for the best. But Baekhyun didn't know. He didn't know what awaited him. And he for sure don't know it would be far worse than anything he'd ever have imagined.

"Wow.... you're beautiful." Chanyeol comments as he watched Baekhyun swirl around in front of the mirror, trying on that black slash red women's hanbok that the taller picked for him. He knew Baekhyun was an ethereally beautiful creature but seeing him wearing their traditional dress was on another whole new level. Not leaving the fact that the hanbok was the designer's favourite, with golden flower patterns running on the neck line and the sleeves. And a thin layer of black veil covering the lower half, it suited him perfectly. Chanyeol couldn't take his eyes off the younger because to him, Baekhyun looked prettier than all the females out there. No one could ever beat him. 

"Should I buy this?" Baekhyun asked pulling the taller from his trance. He knew the effect he had on him but decided not to react even though he felt a little flushed at the look in his eyes. It would just be like giving a small spark of hope and Baekhyun didn't want to lead anyone on when he himself did well aware that he is not over his ex husband yet. 

"You know what? Take all of it. I'll pay. You deserve all of it." This time the smaller couldn't help but blush furiously at Chanyeol's words. He quickly waved it off like it was nothing and turned around to look at the mirror once again. "I'm buying this one. And you are not paying." Before Chanyeol could protest, the younger already left for the changing room. Knowing he could never win against Baekhyun, he just sighed deciding to just maybe wait for the male to come out and he can try to convince him again. But a smile soon made way to it's way as he remembered how beautiful Baekhyun looked just a while ago. It made his heart flutter endlessly. Chanyeol considers himself as the luckiest man on the planet because he will be celebrating the festival with Baekhyun this year. It was enough to keep him excited for the next few weeks till the day actually arrives. 

Baekhyun paid for the clothes as per agreement and Chanyeol wasn't happy about it. "If you are that upset, you can buy me something to eat Yeol." He offered. The way Chanyeol's eyes lit up quickly made him smile a little. "Sure. What would you like to have?" Baekhyun thought for a while. He wanted to try something new, not the ones he gets to eat frequently. Then, he remembered Mark saying he wanted to try Indian foods. "What about Indian food? Mark wanted to try it too. We can have it together at home." He suggested but immediately regretted it when he saw the way Chanyeol's happy face fell. He didn't even know what he did wrong but felt guilty for no reason. "What's with the long face?" 

"I wanted to eat with you alone, just the two of us. Like a date." 

"A date?" Baekhyun looked genuinely surprised, not actually expecting the taller to say that. In his one year stay at the Park’s place, the elder never had the guts to ask him out. But thinking back to it, Baekhyun never went out like he did today. Even if he did, it was to the local grocery store with Jinyoung and Jin. And he thought maybe that’s why Chanyeol never asked him out on a date. Today he had a chance and he’s taking it. 

Before he could even think of what to say, Chanyeol seem to have jumped to a conclusion all by himself. "It's okay if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you, Baek." It's not that Baekhyun didn't want to. He didn't mind hanging out alone with the male. At the same time he knew doing so would only lead the male on and Baekhyun would be crushing his hopes later on. And that was a big 'nope' for him. But seeing the dejected expression, he couldn't bring himself to refuse and thought to himself that just one date wouldn't hurt. "I didn't even answer you yet Yeol." Baekhyun huffed playfully before smiling at the male. "What are you waiting for? I'm hungry." 

They ended up driving 30mins north for the famous Indian restaurant that have the highest rating in their area. The restaurant wasn't a high class, fancy one like Baekhyun had expected but the cozy and welcoming feeling it gave him made him love the place immediately. There were manly people there and from the looks of it, all of them seem to be enjoying their time there. Chanyeol specifically chose the table of two at the furthest corner. He guided me there and being the gentleman he is, pulled the seat out for me. Thanking the male, Baekhyun sat down, trying not to get flustered on those small little things.

They took recommendations from the waitress there and requested for the best meal. "Thank you." Chanyeol smiled at the waitress handing her the menu back. Baekhyun could see the girl blush. Raising an eyebrow, he looked back at the taller only to see him smiling widely at him. Now he knows why the waitress got easily flustered. Chanyeol was hella charming, his smile could sweep anyone off their feet. But sadly for him, Baekhyun wasn't one to be swept by looks. He had seen enough demons hidden behind a handsome faces. Even if he ever did open up to Chanyeol and end up giving him a chance, it will take years. A decade or two. Only someone who is patient enough to prove himself will get Baekhyun's hand in marriage. He promised himself that.

"So Baek...." Chanyeol trailed off, coughing a bit. He seemed utterly nervous and Baekhyun suddenly panicked. Whatever he was going to say, the smaller hoped he was not confessing. That might fuck everything up. "Yeah?"

“Do you think you can see the lights with me? Alone. Just like this.” Baekhyun held his breath hearing the words. See the lights together? It was only meant for lovers or soulmates. He had always wanted to see them with Luhan, they made a promise to each other. It’s sad that the day is coming but the person who promised him is not there anymore. Instead, there is someone else. Someone new and fresh is there, asking him to be his lover in an indirect way. But Baekhyun wanted to ask the male, how long? How long till he fall out of love? How long till he realise that Baekhyun is not perfect as everyone assume him to be? Would he still love him by then? Baekhyun didn’t have the answer with him. So, it was a no.

“Sure. But we should take Taehyung. He had always wanted to see them.” Baekhyun answered, smiling at the male in front , completely ignoring the part where the latter asked for him and him alone. The elder seem to get the hint, he just nodded with a sad smile. “Sure.” He was thankful that he didn’t say anything further or Baekhyun might end up pouring his heart out and break his heart in the process. That would be the last thing he wanted to happen. 

Silence enveloped them and Baekhyun wished their order would arrive soon, he wasn’t a fan of awkwardness. Chanyeol was looking at him but he couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact, so he just stared at his hands, clearly missing the feeling of a metal pressed against his ring finger. He didn’t throw the ring away but he didn’t wear it either. He remembered the way Luhan put the ring on him, the whole world spectating the beautiful moment. The beautiful smile his face. The way he softly pressed his lips against him, Baekhyun could still feel him smiling in it. He missed it. He missed the pile of fluffy brown hair he used to wake up to. He missed Luhan. Their beautiful love story vanished in thin air just like it was just figments of his imagination. Like it had never been there.

Almost feeling the wave of sadness hit him, he tried his best to push the unwanted thoughts away but failed miserably this time. He couldn’t cry, he shouldn’t. Not when he’s with Chanyeol. Baekhyun looked down at his lap, furiously blinking away the tears, hoping the male in front hadn’t seen it. Or even if he did, he just want to be ignored. Pretend he didn’t exists for a while. But Chanyeol’s Chanyeol. He doesn’t work like that.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked, worry evident in his voice. He reached a hand out and hesitantly touched the smaller male by the arm. Baekhyun shook his head furiously as if saying he’s okay. But Chanyeol wasn’t buying it, not when his whole body was shaking. He stood up and went over to Baekhyun’s side. “We should go home. Let’s come again some other time.”

Baekhyun was quick to react, he grabbed the taller’s hand and shook his head. “You wanted to go on a date. I’m so so-“ But Chanyeol was quick to cut him off, “Its okay Baek. We have an eternity for this.” He smiled even though the younger couldn’t see it. Yes, he was sad that their date ended even before it started. But it was sadder to see Baekhyun trying so hard to pretend that he is okay when he is clearly not. He had time. A lifetime. And he could wait for an eternity for the male’s love. He should just take everything slow. It has only been an year since their 19 years of happy marriage ended a tragic. Every true lover will be broken beyond repair. Only time could heal them. Chanyeol knew all of that very well. And for Baekhyun, he’d do anything. 

“Wait for me in the car. I will ask them to pack up real quick.” Baekhyun nodded, taking the keys from the elder’s hand. Sniffling, he stood up and headed for the car. He felt pathetic. For being so weak and letting someone who is no longer in his life have a control over him. It has been a year and he questioned himself why he was crying over it, feeling every single cell of his body missing the man so badly. Tears blinded his vision and he quickly halted, not wanting the bump into anyone or anything. Wiping it all away with his sleeves, he stood there for a while, taking deep breaths. At this moment, he didn’t care if someone saw him. He just want to cry his heart out and curse Luhan out of existence for making him feel so weak and vulnerable. 

Baekhyun was just about to walk away when a handkerchief came into view. Surprised, he followed the hand that hopefully led to the person who was kind enough to pay attention to him. He was met with an unfamiliar face. Hesitantly, he took the hanky out of the man’s hand, muttering out a small ‘Thank You’ and proceeded to wipe the remaining tears.

“Don’t mention it.” The man smiled at him. And damn, did he look attractive? Baekhyun thought it was weird he found everyone around him so attractive and handsome. The kind man was no different. His dirty blond hair, glowing tan skin and full lips made him look like he walked right out of the front page of a branded fashion magazine. A blue tux hugging his body perfectly. Overall, he looked extra good and the smile was like an accessory. It’s not like Baekhyun wanted to impress anyone but he felt hella underdressed standing next to the man. 

“So, why is a pretty boy like you crying here all alone? I’m Jongin by the way.” He held a hand out for Baekhyun to shake. “Byun Baekhyun.” Baekhyun smiled a little, taking the hand and shaking it. “Just stuffs. You know how life can get really hard sometimes. It’s just one of those phase.” He lied but knew he looked convincing enough to fool someone he just met. It’s not like just he can just spill everything here. It might creep the man out and maybe,scare him away.

“Your name sounds awfully familiar but I can’t pinpoint where.” Jongin scratches the back of his head and made a thinking face. He seemed to be remembering where he had heard the name and Baekhyun looked horrified. 

In this world, who would know him? He hadn’t engaged himself in anything that would make him known to anyone. So it only meant one thing. He wasn’t from this dimension, just like Baekhyun himself. Not even many people in his universe knew his real name. They prefer to call him ‘Goddess’ or ‘Lady Byun’. It was complete feminisation of his entire being hence explaining the female hanbok he brought just a while ago. And to sum it all up, only close friends and family knew his name. So that either meant this Jongin guy is someone who knew Baekhyun well or he was well acquainted with someone who knew Baekhyun personally. Either way, it was a red flag.

Realising the situation he was in, he wanted to run away. But there’s no way he could do that, it would seem even more suspicious. He just prayed that Chanyeol would be out soon and save him from this. Laughing nervously, he managed to spit a word out, “Really?” 

“Yeah. It’s such a pity that I’m a forgetful person.” Jongin shakes his head. Baekhyun was relived to hear that. He didn’t want anyone knowing he was in this dimension because then, he’s not safe at all. Sure some people would recognise him but he changed majority of his looks, so only people who knew him well would know it was him. He didn’t colour his hair and wear contacts for nothing. They all had a reason. And good thing he did that cause he can 100% guarantee that this Jongin dude knew how he looked like. “Well at least, I’m handsome.” Jongin compliments himself making the smaller snort. He looked hella proud of his own looks. Not that Baekhyun is complaining, if he looked like Jongin, he would do the same.

“You’re so full of yourself.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes while the latter just laughed.

“Anyway, Pretty boy. I have somewhere to be. See you when I see you.” Jongin winked, waving at the male and he was out of sight even before Baekhyun could comprehend what was happening. Surprised, he looked around trying to spot where the male was but he was nowhere to be seen. “Did he just teleport?” Baekhyun mumbles to himself in shock. How can a supernatural being be so careless? Shaking his head, he just shrug the thought off. It does not require any of his concerns. It’s just a one time thing. It’s not like Baekhyun will see him again. 

Looking at the hanky on his hand, he decided he’d just keep it with him. It would one day remind him of the day a stranger helped him when he needed. Smiling a little, he walked over to the parking lot when Chanyeol parked his car. Unlocking it, he sat on the passenger seat, patiently waiting for the taller to come back. There, he thought of ways to make up for their failed date. He didn’t want Chanyeol to be upset with him. After thinking for a while, he decided to just surprise the latter with a date back at their homeland. Baekhyun had always wanted to go there again with someone but never got the chance to. So he could just ask Chanyeol to come with him. 

It was a garden by the mountain sides, a homeland to fairies. The place was know for it’s majestic landscapes and the sacred waterfall that lead to the vast ocean, a home to the mermaids. Only the high class , top tier families were allowed there so many didn’t have a chance to see the beauty. Baekhyun missed the beautiful scenery. He knew the taste of it, only because Taehyung was born there. Baekhyun used to play there when he was younger. He even made some friends. But soon he grew up, his life got busier and eventually, he didn’t have time to visit anymore. Those days were peaceful, he somehow wished he could turn back time. But of course, that’s like wishing for the impossible to happen. Just a wishful thinking. 

Baekhyun was snapped out of his own world when his phone vibrated. Startled a bit, he quickly reached for his pockets to retrieve the forgotten item. Chanyeol had brought it for him for emergency purposes but he never really learned to use it properly. The taller taught him how to take calls and send a few texts. Baekhyun wasn’t interested in using it but realised it could come in handy when needed so he just decided to have it around him. The screen lit up and showed a text from ‘Mark’. But his eyes never landed on the text, it got stuck somewhere else. 

He knew Taehyung was the one who did it. It had to be. The younger was the only one who had that picture. A family picture of him, Baekhyun and Luhan, smiling oh so happily at the camera. Baekhyun’s heart clenched as he watched the happy smile etched on his ex husband’s lips as he draped an arm over him protectively. And there, a young Taehyung sat between them, showing his signature rectangular smile. A ‘happy’ family indeed. Lovely. Oh how Baekhyun missed it. He missed Luhan. And he missed everything they had.

A strangled silent cry left his lips as he clutched onto the phone and brought it closer to his chest. And once again, he ended up crying his heart out, loud sobs leaving his quivering lips as he muttered ‘I miss you’ over and over again.

_God I missed you every single day_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’s the story tho? I just want a genuine opinion.


	3. Fallen Warrior

######  **3rd Pearson's P.O.V**

###### 

To the whole world, they were just a married couple who fell out of love and divorced. To the world, Luhan was doing very well without his ex-husband. To the world, Luhan was doing all okay, he wasn't affected. No, he didn't cry when Baekhyun left him. And no, he wasn't heartbroken over the fact that Baekhyun chose Taehyung over him. Yeah, he wasn't affected at all. Not even for a bit. 

Luhan was a brave warrior of the land of the dawn. So why? Why would he mourn over something like that? Of course he didn't. He lead the greatest battles in history of supernaturals, won them, and brought victory as a gift for his mother land. So why? Why would someone like him cry over Baekhyun? No he didn't. He had many people throwing themselves to his feet, an offer. Kings from faraway lands, requesting his hand in marriage for their own daughters. Beautiful, Elegant, Powerful, you name it. But why? Why would he be missing Baekhyun? Yeah, He didn't miss Baekhyun at all. And those were all the lies he kept telling himself everyday. Those were the lies that kept him going in life. 

When the greatest strength in him suddenly disappeared, Luhan felt lost. He was so used to seeing a mop of fluffy white hair, droopy almond eyes and pouty lips, kissing him good morning. He was used to all the silly little things the smaller did, the goofy smile he received when he smelt the pancakes burn. The not so sorry eye smile he gave him when he was caught stealing candies from the cabinet. And the way he would get engulfed in a warm embrace whenever he came back home, he was so used to it. The way Baekhyun would purposely misplace a thing or two so that Luhan would ask him to find it, that made him the happiest. Every day with Baekhyun meant, lots of love. Plenty of warm hugs and passionate kisses here and there. So how? How is it possible for Luhan to survive when all of it disappeared right in front of his eyes, never to come back again. And now, the only thing he had were the memories. The pictures. And their wedding ring.

Truthfully saying, Luhan wasn't okay. He wasn't doing well at all. When things had gotten this bad, pretending everything was fine maybe the only thing that will keep him going. And that's exactly what he did. He started smiling more, being more cheerful. He talked a lot and would eat a lot. He only ate a lot when he is stressed, only Baekhyun knew that. Most of the times, he would keep himself busy. He volunteered in helping the defence force, gave training to the younger ones. That way he didn't have much time to think about it.

Luhan wasn't the type of guy who would stay out late and drink with friends or acquaintances, but now things had changed. He accepted every offer and would drink more but never over the limit, he always remembered Baekhyun warning him not to drink much. How could he disobey when he literally see the younger standing next to him, scolding him for having too much drinks like those good old days. It was all in his head. God knows how much he prayed for everything to go back the way it was. How much he wished for Baekhyun to come to him. And how much he grew to hate Taehyung for snatching the one person he cherished the most away from him. Only god knows.

Reality comes crashing down on him only when he stepped his foot inside the place Baekhyun once used to call 'home'. That moment when his husband came running to open the door for him and engulf him into a warm hug that made him forget all the tiredness. But there was no more of it. No more Baekhyun in his life. 

The place he used to call home felt so cold. Luhan broke down crying on the doorstep, clutching onto the wedding ring on his finger, remembering those happy days where Baekhyun's smiles were the brightest. He laughed a bit, cried a little. A complete mess. Everything in the room reminded him of the younger. The smell of strawberries still lingering somewhere in the room, yet it smelt the strongest in Luhan's senses. The small little accessories in the room that people didn't heed to, yet it stood out the most in Luhan's eyes because his lover had a habit of placing them in random places. And home. It wasn't the house he had been living for his entire life. Only Baekhyun made him feel at home. The only place he felt safe was by his arms and by his side. 

"It's Taehyung's fault." 

The voices lurking in the dark, Luhan tried his best to ignore them. He tried his best not to let it get to him. But everywhere he went, he heard the voices telling him that it's Taehyung's fault. He knew, if it weren't for Taehyung, Baekhyun would have been here with him. They could've lived a happily ever after. A promise for a lifetime, an eternity. Luhan knew it was true but he also knew how much Baekhyun loved Taehyung so he tried his best to push the negative thoughts away. Everytime he did, it came back stronger. And as days went by, he grew more miserable and numb, and they were catching up to him in a fast pace. And eventually, he grew tired to even stay awake. There, he gave in to the voices. 

Baekhyun was the light of his life, and without him here, he was completely lost. With no will to live on, he held on for a while but not any longer. The feeling of vengeance filling him up to the brim. And without any intentions of staying aloof, he drowned, completely surrendering himself to the evil souls lurking in the shadows. That's where his journey as the 'Fallen Warrior' started. The Luhan Baekhyun knew of was gone, completely, disappearing in thin air. Leaving all their memories behind.

On the other hand, Baekhyun's life got better as days passed by. Chanyeol was doing a great job at distracting him from his sad thoughts. He was a busy man, but always made time for Baekhyun and it made the younger happy that someone actually went out of their way to accompany him, make him smile and forget his sadness for a while. Even if he still cried himself to sleep, mornings and afternoons were better. He hardly had time to think about Luhan. Chanyeol kept him busy with a bunch of kids, or would rather say, pups. They were just 5 years old and even more naughty than Taehyung was, back in the days. Baekhyun loved kids and the kids liked him too. So, it was a double kill on both sides. One was too busy to take care of their kids, and the other was free, and bored to death. But now he had something to do. And it is making him get better.

He always found a child's innocence comforting, like it lifted his soul, healed him. They were happy even at small things, cry over small things, it was such an easy lifestyle. He envied them a lot. Life was easy back then, now it was not. One wrong step, and he is done for. He missed the times where he led a simple life, all smiles and happiness. Back then, the only thing he had to worry about was getting caught stealing candies from the cabinet. 

Good old days. Sad thing, they never last.

To say that Taehyung disliked kids would be an understatement, he freaking hated them. He doesn't even know why but they annoyed him to death. They laugh too loud, talk to loud, and most importantly they are stealing all of Baekhyun's attention away from him, which pissed him off. He was so used to having all of Baekhyun's attention on him that he didn't like one bit when it was on others. Now a bunch of kids came and stole everything from him. He just wanted to chase everyone away to finally have it all for himself but that seemed impossible at the moment, certainly because they were clinging onto his mother like a leech.

Taehyung's eyes twitched as he watched the way bambam hugged Baekhyun tightly by the neck and pressed his cheeks against the older. He glared at the poor kid but no one seem to notice, even the kid didn't seem to notice it. One way it was good but on the other hand, it made him angry. Baekhyun seemed so happy and he didn't wanna ruin it, but that didn't stop him from sulking like a 5 year old. He needed attention.

Seeming to notice the restless behaviour, Baekhyun looked over at his son and game him a wide smile. A million dollar smile. And as usual, it made Taehyung automatically smile back. But knowing he slipped, he quickly turned away, faking a cough. Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh out loud at his behaviour. It was adorable. He knew Taehyung was jealous and somehow wanted to tease the younger even more. The reaction satisfied him and he was happy with it. Of course he would make up for all the diverted attention, but for now, he could tease. 

Embarrassed and having no idea what to do, Taehyung picked up the T.V. remote and switched the channel to whatever. He pretended to watch the news even if his attention was everywhere else except the thing on the screen. But it seem to have caught Baekhyun's attention. Taehyung saw the way Baekhyun stared at the screen wide eyed and that seem to get him to focus. 

Taehyung didn't need to look twice, he starightaway knew who it was. The pushed back, semi-long black hair, the scar on the face, and the cold empty eyes staring dead at him would never lie. He felt chills running down his spine when he saw the amount of blood on the man's shirt. A mere human being having that much power in him. Taehyung almost feared him. Imagine how much he could do if he were to posses supernatural powers just like the younger did. It would be the end of the world. 

The said human being, who goes by the name Oh Sehun, was a serial killer. A psychopath who killed people for fun. Kids and women were not an exception for him. If he feels like it, he slaughters everyone mercilessly. In his 30years of existence, he had been sent to a mental institution for 4 times, starting from the age of 9. Everytime he escaped, he got worse. And now, his murders didn't go below a thousand anymore. If anyone pissed him off, he would just snap their neck without a second thought. The scariest thing was, the news officially announced that the man had no defects in his mental health. He was perfectly sane and knew exactly what he was doing. It sounded like a nightmare to Taehyung, so, imagine the horror of the Local people. 

From what the younger knew, the man was kept locked away in a high tech prison and kept up surveillance 24/7 for 3 years now. He made no attempts to escape and seemed perfectly chill about the whole thing. The said male even made friends with the guards there. Despite his scary appearance, majority of the people associated with him stated that he was a friendly person and would laugh a lot. If it weren't for the truths slapping their faces, they might've actually be fooled by it. It almost seemed like he was bipolar, but nothing. There was nothing wrong with him. Mentally, Physically, Socially, he was perfectly sound. Taehyung wondered why? Just why he was doing all of it? Was killing people that fun? He never knew the answer, couldn't think of one without the hair on the back on his neck standing up.

"What in the world......." Taehyung heard Baekhyun trail off, staring at the screen in horror, the child in his arms completely forgotten for a moment. The younger knew his mother was never a fan of blood and gore. He knew it disgusted him. And the amount of people lying dead on the sheet white floor, in a pool of their own blood, throat slit and head's off will be a complete nightmare for him. So without a second thought, he turned the T.V. off and threw the remote away. "Mom, I'm craving for bubble tea. Can we go out for a bit?"

Recovering from the initial state of shock he was currently in, took time. He hardly registered what the younger said. His mind was stuck on the picture of the man who seemed awfully familiar to him. He knew he had met the man somewhere before but his mind didn't seem to remember where, and when. Baekhyun's memory seem to be in a complete blur. It almost seemed like someone purposely fucked with his memories. He felt like a part of it was missing, and at the same time, not. At this point, it was pure confusion and horror. And one thing was sure, he wishes he never meets this man. Nothing about him seemed like a good news to him. But of course, things never go the way Baekhyun wants. He, out of all people, should know that by now.

Taehyung found himself standing in line to a bubble tea sop right by the shopping mall. After convincing Baekhyun for like, half an hour, he and Jimin managed to drag the elder out. He also needed some snacks for their movie night with Chanyeol. So, it was a double kill, except the fact that Taehyung was literally dragging a lazy Baekhyun. He knew bubble tea would be a cure for that, because why not? Who doesn't love bubble tea? So here he was, standing in line with Jimin, waiting for their turn. While Baekhyun was seated somewhere far, staring lazily off to space. "What's wrong with him tho?" Jimin asked, completely oblivious about the whole thing. He had no idea what happened between the two of them that made the elder sad or uncomfortable. Baekhyun wasn't being his usual self and that's the only thing Jimin knew. 

"Saw some bloody pictures about that serial killer on T.V. Mom hates those with a passion." Taehyung watched as Jimin crunched his nose up in disgust, he found it cute. "No shit. I felt like puking. That man is sick in the head. He just escaped like what? A week ago. And now everyone in the building is dead. I don't even want to know how he did that." Jimin comments, shaking his head in disapproval. Taehyung wasn't surprised the elder knew so much about the man. He was always on update about Oh Sehun and would always talk to Taehyung about him. That's how the younger knew about him the first time he saw in the news. 

"I didn't know humans were this dangerous." To this, Jimin snorted. "What human Tae? Did I miss out or are you the one forgetting it?" Taehyung watched the elder in confusion, brows furrowed. "What did I forget?" But he just received a smack on the head. "I can't believe I actually thought you were paying attention." Jimin let out a huff of disbelief and Taehyung panicked, "I was!" He exclaimed loudly, making everyone look at the two of them. Realising he spoke too loud, he bowed a little, muttering out series of 'sorry's while Jimin just laughed at him. "We will continue this at home." Taehyung spoke in a low voice, glaring at the smaller beside him. The latter just stuck his tongue out, nevertheless, did not speak of it anymore.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun was sitting by a table, a few meters away from where Taehyung and Jimin were at. He didn't feel like going out at all, but Taehyung was being persistent and doing all so sorts of things to convince him, so he gave in. He also thought having bubble tea might make him feel better like it usually does. So, he just sat there, staring off into space, deep in his own thoughts. But amongst everything, his eyes were on the beauty salon, approx 10 meters away from where he was seated at. The exterior design of the salon itself was a masterpiece, eye catching. He couldn't stop staring at it. People walking out of it screamed perfection. And by the looks of it, Baekhyun knew it would cost a fortune just for a simple makeover. It was something he could never afford. But that didn't stop him from admiring those beautiful ladies stepping out of it in all glory. They looked majestic.

By nature, Baekhyun loved beautiful things. He himself being looked up by the whole world world as a goddess of beauty, all he did was sit there, feel pretty, be beautiful. That's all he cared about. But now, things changed and the way he looked, was the last thing he cared at the moment. People from their dimension wouldn't even recognise him now. He looked like a beggar, he didn't even bother to comb his hair. The only thing keeping him away from completely looking like a beggar was the branded shoes gifted by Chanyeol on his last birthday. Other than that, he looked like a complete mess. Taking care of kids was fun and all but it tired him out. So he was somewhat grateful that Taehyung and Jimin dragged him out of the house. He needed a change of surrounding, and a little bit of fresh air.

Stretching himself a bit, he looked around, seeing if there is anything interesting going on around him. And to his interest, he turned right in time and saw a short girl colliding face to chest with a tall dude, spilling her coffee all over the man's shirt. Baekhyun almost laughed when he saw the face the man was making, he didn't even bother to catch the poor girl who was already on the floor due to he force. He was more concerned of his shirt more than the girl. Much or less to Baekhyun's expectation, the man just started down at the girl with a blank expression before turning and walking away. The attitude he had bothered Baekhyun, but he was more bothered about the fact that the man had fluffy rainbow hair. Overall he had the looks and attire of a popular high school boy but the thick glasses he was wearing made him look like an innocent kid to an extent. He looked so young and pure. And in his opinion, he was the first man that pulled off the rainbow hair with perfection. He looked good in it, Baekhyun couldn't stop staring. He watched the man till he was out of sight. "Now that's one hell of a sight...." he sighed, almost disappointed that he couldn't see enough of the rainbow haired dude. 

"What sight?" Baekhyun heard Taehyung's voice beside him and he almost jumped from his seat. Calming his racing heart, he turned around to glare at his son who just smiled at him, stretching a hand out, offering him his bubble tea. Snatching the drink form his hand, Baekhyun took a sip, feeling the flavour exploding inside his mouth. Contended with the taste, he smiled to himself. Taehyung took a seat in front of him, watching how happy his mother was. That's when Baekhyun noticed Jimin wasn't with him. "Where's Jimin?"

"Oh! He just met some friends from school, they are talking for a bit." Taehyung explained, and the elder nodded, understanding. "What about you? Aren't you friends with them too?" 

"We can meet on Monday Mom. I came to hangout with you, not them." The younger shrugged and Baekhyun's heart swell at those words. This was the reason why he loved the younger so much. He always put Baekhyun before everything, just like the way Taehyung comes first in every occasion for the elder. They had each other and for the time being, it was enough for both sides. 

"But you should bring them over sometimes. I need to know what kind of people my son is associating with." Taehyung just rolled his eyes. "You will love them mom. They are good people, just like Jimin." 

"I will believe what I see Tae." Baekhyun said in a stern voice but Taehyung wasn't buying any of it. He knew his mother would love them without a doubt. They were full of talkative and fun people, and he knew his mother loved those type. He was just playing the strict card every mother does, not that Taehyung mind. He finds it cute. The table fell into a comfortable silence as both of them enjoyed their drinks. They didn't need to talk, they just wanted to enjoy the moment because it's not everyday that they get to go out together and have a drink like this. Jimin joined them shortly after. 

"Jongin was mad that you didn't join us." He told Taehyung, who seemed to be the one closer to Jongin, compared to Jimin. "I couldn't leave mom alone." The younger commented with a shrug and Jimin just 'aw'ed at him. "I'm jealous, he's always getting all of your attention." He joked, making Taehyung choke on his drink. The younger clearly saw his mom wiggle his eyebrows and give him a teasing look. He just hopes the elder doesn't open his mouth and accidentally confess his crush on Jimin. That'd be a disaster. 

"That's not true." Taehyung muttered, looking away, avoiding eye contact with both Jimin and Baekhyun. He knew they were just teasing him, testing him and he is determined not to give them the reaction they were looking for. "I believed you." Jimin gave him one of his loud, cheerful laugh that never failed to make Taehyung's heart flutter. "Alright. Finish up. We got shopping to do." Baekhyun added, finishing the last sip of his drink and standing up. He could just help Taehyung with his little crush but he wants the younger to do it himself. Man up, and do it himself. That's what he is waiting for. Because clearly, Jimin liked his son back. Even a blind person could see it. He doesn't know what is keeping the both of them from making a move. 

Baekhyun never understood why Chanyeol always got so mad when he left home without telling him. It's not like he was a kid or anything. Sure, he maybe worried about his safety. But Jimin and Taehyung were with him, if anything, one of the two would easily be able to protect him. Mere humans had nothing against supernatural beings. That was a fact. But arguing with an angry Chanyeol was hell, he looked intimidating and scary. Baekhyun didn't like it one bit. He just wished he hadn't forgotten to inform Chanyeol beforehand. The alpha made it clear that he didn't want Baekhyun going out without telling him and he completely forgot about it. It was for safety purposes and he was being careless about it.

"I'm sorry Chanyeol. It won't happen again." Baekhyun pouted, trying to bribe the scary alpha with his droopy almond eyes. It worked on anyone and everyone so why not Chanyeol? He knew the alpha was super attracted to him and was taking full advantage of it without even feeling sorry.

Knowing he himself was completely, utterly and dangerously whipped, Chanyeol just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just don't do it again Baek." He said in a low voice, earning a furious nod from the younger in front of him who was just happy that he put forgiven easily. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Baekhyun just looked down, blushing as he hit Chanyeol by the chest in a playful manner. He knew the taller was good with words and never fail to make him blush. And even if he saw it coming, he couldn't help it. 

He would admit it, he was attracted to Chanyeol to some extent but not to the point where he wanted to get into a relationship and build a future with him. He could just go ahead and make a move, get together, make Chanyeol's dreams come true. He could give it a try, but then, he knew it wasn't meant to be that way. Taehyung knew, Baekhyun knew. Why waste time when you had the future in hand? So no matter how tempting it looks, he would never give in. That's something he promised to himself. After all, Chanyeol will find his mate one day, and they will live happily ever after. Baekhyun would be happy watching that.

"So, I wanted to ask. I have a company meeting in 2 days. Can you accompany me as my date?" Chanyeol asked out of nowhere catching the smaller by surprise. "It's okay if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you." He added shorty after a while since Baekhyun didn't give a reaction to it. "No it's fine. I'm just surprised. That's all." The smaller laughed, waving him off. Chanyeol just gave him one of his signature wide smile, happy that he agreed. "Thank you Baek. This means a lot to me. Oh, and don't worry about the suits. I will take care of it." 

Baekhyun could've rejected it but he couldn't do it, he didn't have the heart to. This might seem like a small thing to others but he knew it meant a lot to Chanyeol. He knew the taller wasn't the type to ask people out on dates, he was the one to be asked out. He was never interested in having a mate, nor a lover. He was also the type of alpha who'd stand tall and proud all by himself in a sea of people, not with a partner. But amongst all of it, Baekhyun was an exception. Few months ago, it was easy to reject all the alpha's advances, be it low key or high. But now they were closer than before, and it was getting hard for Baekhyun to reject the male. He couldn't bring himself to hurt the alpha's feeling. And that, he knew, was a red flag. Things could go terribly wrong and history may repeat again. He knew it all because Taehyung had warned him from the beginning, and he never listened to it. Even now, he could see his son across the room, shaking his head in disappointment.

Looking on the other side, Taehyung knew this would happen. He knew his mother would never be able to reject Chanyeol's advances. But he at least hoped he would've tried. Needless to say, he was disappointed in him. The way Baekhyun accepted the alpha's offer without a second thought even after all of the warnings he gave him, was just a plain insult to him. It was like Baekhyun trusted Chanyeol more than him, and that hurt him. Even if deep down he knew that wasn't the case, he couldn't help it. Baekhyun had gone through enough, it was high time he place himself before everyone else, even before Taehyung himself. It might sound selfish but that was the only way the older could ever be happy. At least until his other half comes along, the younger is determined to be responsible for Baekhyun's happiness and surely, Chanyeol will not be a part of it. Never. And that was a promise he held onto.

The happily ever after Baekhyun wished for only existed with a mere human being who loved playing video games 24/7. Yet here the supernatural beings are here, fighting over him. And Taehyung wondered, how in the world will a human be able to protect his mother from all the odds. He didn't think it was possible at all. But despite everything, his visions never lied. Once he saw it, it was crystal clear. There was not a single need to question it. And the grey haired human who only loved playing video games, fooling around will love his mother unconditionally. And the irony is that, Baekhyun was actually the one falling head over heels for him first. 

Oh, How much Taehyung wished he could say all of this to his mother. To his frustration, he can't. All he can do was hope, hope for this human to come along and see what he is capable of. Because if you deserve Byun Baekhyun, you are no ordinary man. You will be the greatest. 

Taehyung was very much excited, completely not aware of the storm that was to come before the calm. And so was Baekhyun. If they did, the only thing they will be questioning is, 'Will I survive?' And the answer seemed to be 'No'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you seem to be sebaek fan here, anyone rooting for lubaek?? Just curious.


	4. Way Back

######  **3rd Person’s P.O.V.**

###### 

Taehyung was by the library, trying to finish some home assignments during recess. Weekend was coming and he wanted to spend the whole day playing games with Jongin and Jungkook. So, he was doing a favour for himself by finishing all assignment on working days. Jimin and the rest of the group were in the cafe, even if they were against the idea of leaving him alone, he managed to convince them. So here he was, sitting alone by the corner where no one would find him or disturb him.

He was peacefully doing his math assignment and was almost finishing it. That's when a student hurriedly walked past his table, dropping a book in the process. Taehyung acted soon. He quickly got up and reached for the book. He wanted to call out for the girl but it was the library, and being loud was the last thing appreciated there. So he decided to just run and catch up with her. But to his confusion, the girl disappeared after taking a right turn on the tall, long book shelves. Taehyung wondered if he was seeing things or something, but was proved wrong when he saw the book by his hand. Confusion surely ensures.

'Maybe she was in a hurry.' Taehyung sighed to himself, turning around. Considering he didn't know who the girl was, he planned on returning the book to it's original place. The girl could go and look for it later on.

Taehyung looked down at the book, trying to see what genre it was and where it was originally sorted out to. It should have a number or letter on it. But seeming to find nothing on it, he sighed once again. Now he had to open the book and actually observe it. Of course, it would have been easier to just hand it over to the librarian and let her handle it, but Taehyung was not a fan of talking to new people. Simply, he didn't wanna open his mouth. So he just decided to trouble himself by opening the book and going through it. He could consider it as taking a small break.

It was no doubt a book of fantasy. First page in, Taehyung could already tell it was some made up stories by humans. It's funny how human loved reading stories of supernatural beings without actually knowing that they really exists. That they were lurking amongst them, pretending to be human. Imagine their terror. But of course, what they don't know won't hurt them. And they should hope it stays that way.

Taehyung went over to the series of bookshelves that lie at the furthers corner from the spot he was seated at. There were four rows of tall, extra long shelves. It was the section of fantasy and the supernatural world. The books where people write about creatures like Taehyung and everyone in his world. He would love to read one of those but he believes it is completely, utterly bullshit. He swore they kept on writing something like werewolves were some horny ass creatures who only craved for sex. Alphas are only the bulky ones. Some omegas turning into alphas gradually and vice versa. He read it once and was so done it with. He cringed throughout the whole book. Since then, he never read a book from that section.

But as he was returning the book, placing the book on one of the shelves. The sleeves of his sweater tug onto one of the book nearby and managed to pull it down all together with a few others. Startled at his own action, Taehyung jumped back a little but quickly recovered noticing it was just a small accident. He looked around, making sure no one was watching, it might've been embarrassing. Or worse, the librarian might have even heard it and would scold him.

He bent down to pick up the books but stopped dead in his tracts when he saw a glimpse of a familiar face, painted neatly on the cover of one of the books. Taehyung's eyes wouldn't lie, there was no way he wouldn't recognise his own mother. The fact that the man in the painting had snow white hair and eyes which are of two different colour, faded pink and the other golden, made him confirm that it was actually his mom. Baekhyun was the only supernatural being who had those unique eyes. Of course Taehyung himself included, but no one could compare to Baekhyun's eye. He had the most beautiful pair any living creature would ever see in their lifetime.

Hesitantly, he reached out for the book on the ground. Hands wandering slowly as if feeling if it was real and not just a figment of his imagination. Half of the book was covered, the exposed half solely consisted of a smiling Baekhyun, leaning on someone's shoulder. Taehyung was somewhat scared to see who it was. He didn't even know why.

He grasped onto the book tightly and slowly pulled it out of the messed up stack of books on the floor. Sure he was expecting the other man to be Luhan or even Chanyeol. Too bad, everything seem to confuse him today. Because it wasn't Luhan at all. Neither Chanyeol. Sure he didn't catch on at first. But when he took a closer look, he could clearly make out the features of the other male.

There, Baekhyun was leaning onto the broad shoulder of a grey haired boy with sharp features. Both of them looked so young and lively, and in love. It was like Taehyung travelled back in time to Baekhyun's teen life. The painting at the cover alone was enough to trigger something in Taehyung. It was enough to show how much in love they were. Taehyung could feel it just by looking at it. Then the visions came in, hitting him like a truck. That's when he realised, it was the man from his visions. The human who spends all his day playing video games. The guy Baekhyun would actually make a move on, and hopefully, his other half.

He could see them smiling, sitting by the lake Taehyung was very much familiar with. Baekhyun had his head on the latter's shoulder and their hands were intertwined. It felt magical. The thousands of fireflies surrounding them only added to it. Just like a fairy tale. Taehyung knew, cause no matter how much Baekhyun loved Luhan, he never felt like this looking at them. This was something beyond any normal being could see or feel. Only people like Taehyung, who had the ability to see someone's past, present and future, would know. Their aura. It was on a whole new level that the younger could feel it touching his skin and seeping inside him.

But amongst all of it, the golden rose that Baekhyun held onto, caught all of his attention. He was pretty much familiar to it. It was one of Baekhyun's most priced possessions. Taehyung knew, because Baekhyun always took care of it and wherever he goes, it follows. Even now, the said rose was sitting beautifully by the nightstand in Baekhyun's room, right next to the frame. Even though he never really knew where it came from or what it meant to Baekhyun, he knew it meant lot to him. And now, he was determined to find out the reason behind it.

Looking at the painting for so long almost made Taehyung tear up, he was so overwhelmed with the feeling that he didn't actually notice a teardrop sliding down his face. Sure the vision was a complete blur after, but it left a scar on him. Once again, he was left confused. Many questions arose in his mind, and he had no answer to it. Pieces were not adding up, there was a missing piece. The question was, what? He looked down at the book on his hand. For now, he could only rely on it.

Taehyung wasn't dumb, neither stupid. Everything happening on this day was not a coincidence at all. It was either fate, or someone planned it all. It maybe the girl who dropped the book. It made sense, cause no one would run that fast to disappear in just a fraction of seconds. There was something more to it. And this all added to Taehyung's curiosity. So he decided to take the book with him. It might help him in a lot of ways. 

Sure Taehyung was tempted to look through it, right there, at that moment. Unfortunately, the bell rang, signalling lunch was over and he still had classes to attend. And he would want to read it somewhere private. He needed to get all the answers before he talks to someone about it. Especially Baekhyun, cause the younger had a feeling that whatever he was onto, was supposed to remain hidden. For an eternity. And for the notice, Taehyung's gut is never wrong.

Taehyung rearranged the rest of the books from the floor and onto the shelves, at their original places. Then proceeded to return to his table. He gather all of his things, placing the freshly picked up book on the top. And taking one last look at the it, he shoved it inside his backpack barely missing the name of the book. To someone who knew, it was a complete giveaway but to Taehyung, all of this was new. He was now meddling with something that he wasn't supposed to. And like always, there is always a price to pay. He just hopes it wasn't Baekhyun.

###### 

###### 

The last thing Baekhyun expected Taehyung to do when he came back home was to interrogate him. Sure he would answer all of them but it seemed so out of the blue and unrelated with anything going on around them. It may seem a little weird but Baekhyun seem to understand why his son asked about that one flower he cherished so much, out of nowhere. The elder does that too sometimes so he could relate. 

"Jongdae gave it to me on my birthday. You know how much I love him. So, yeah." Baekhyun just smiled, shrugging. He was currently folding clothes from the laundry basket while Taehyung laid face flat on Baekhyun's bed. He looked tired and the elder wanted him to get some rest. But the younger seem to have so much to ask him. "Are you sure mom? Think again." 

"I'm pretty sure Baby. Why? Do you think mommy is lying?" Baekhyun was genuinely curious now. Why his son was doubting him with no valid explanation? And why he got curious about it out of nowhere? Sure the flower had been by Baekhyun side ever since Taehyung was born. It has been 20years now and not once had he voiced out a question like this. So why now? It was now the elder's turn to question his son. To every answer Taehyung gave, he asked a series of 'why' and 'how' till the younger finally gives up. "Alright, let's stop. I'm hungry mom." 

Baekhyun just narrowed his eye at his son as if to say that he wasn't pleased with the way he switched the topic. Nevertheless, he let go of it. It wasn't anything important after all. "I've already prepared dinner. You can ask Jimin to have it with you." To this, Taehyung sat up pouting. "What about you mom?"

"I have to attend a company meeting with Chanyeol, remember?" Baekhyun said, reminding the younger of the forgotten event. This seem to make him remember, so he just nodded, laying back onto the bed. He sure as hell didn't like the idea of the alpha taking his mother as a date but here was nothing he could do. It was all on Baekhyun now, he did his part by warning him multiple times. So he decided to just be positive and hope for the best.

"When are you coming back?" Taehyung asked, trying to roughly calculate the number of hours he could read the book he found at school while Baekhyun is gone. He could read it at his room but Jimin was there. And with Jimin, there is no privacy. He will bug the younger till he gets what he wants. So it was a big no. The last thing he wanted was people finding out what he was up to. He wanted to keep everything to himself, at least until he finds the truth out. "Around 8 or 9 I guess. I'm not sure."

"Don't drink too much mom. You should be careful. People might want to take advantage of you. And don't accept drinks from strangers." Taehyung reminded the obvious. He needed to. Because Baekhyun sometime seem to forget that he turn heads even if he was dressed like a beggar, let alone in an expensive black suit. People would be drooling over him. Chanyeol was one hell of lucky guy. To be able to take someone like Baekhyun as his date, it would be a dream come true for many others.

"Yes mom. Anything else?" Taehyung just rolled his eyes at the way his mother sassed at him for giving him a few precautions. That's when a piece of clothing came flying across the room and hit the younger's head. "Don't roll your eyes at me." 

The younger just groaned, sitting up. "How did you even know?" He asked, rubbing the spot as if it really did hurt. They weren't even facing each other. "I'm your mom Tae. End of discussion." 

"Understandable." Taehyung muttered, turning around to look at his mom who was busy folding the clothes. The room fell silent and the younger was left with his own thoughts. Unconsciously, he looked over at the flower by the nightstand. No, It wasn't a flower made out of plastic. It was a flower from the sacred garden owned by the elves back in their homeland. Taehyung did his research. There were three kinds of those golden roses. 1st one tinted with black at the edge of the leaves, the 2nd was just a simple shade of gold. And the 3rd one, a glowing one. Clearly, the one in Baekhyunee nightstand was the last one, which Taehyung found out, was the rarest forms of all.

That was enough to prove that Baekhyun lied to the younger. Taehyung dug in further and studied about them in details. Sure the first two held some meaning with them, but it wasn't as valuable and as meaningful as the last one. They were roses a supernatural being could gift or receive from a loved one only once in their immortal life. It represented their passionate love, with a symbol of eternity. It represented all the sacrifices one made for the other. All the hardships and the barrier, it was a symbol of it. And the fact that Baekhyun had it only meant someone gave it to him. Taehyung wondered who? Because it was clearly not Jongdae.

The only answer that popped up in his head was Luhan. But the younger doubted that it was him. Because if Baekhyun did receive it from his ex husband, his chances are over, there were no more in his lifetime. That's exactly where Taehyung couldn't put the pieces together. There is no way Baekhyun could give it to anyone he will meet the future. 

Considering the fact that it will wither away if the love is not returned. The flower had been with him for 20 years and it stayed there, still fresh as a newly plucked rose. And if it was really Luhan that gave him, why would Baekhyun lie to him? It made no sense. Sighing, he fell back onto the bed once again. He was thinking so much that it was giving him a headache. It has been two days since he found the book in the library but he hadn't even opened it yet.

It's not like he didn't want to. He just didn't have the right time to read it. But he's determined to do a speed run right as Baekhyun was out of the house. Taehyung needed answers, and his patience was growing thin as each seconds passed by.

###### 

###### 

Baekhyun didn't whole heartedly appreciate the idea of Chanyeol having his arms circling him in front of all those people but he just decided to bare with it. He didn't wanna embarrass him like that. After all he's the director of the company and it'd not turn out good even if he said it politely. And it's not that he isn't a fan of skinship. It was just that everytime he does something with the alpha, he would always remember Taehyung's continuous warnings. But now was not the time to be bothered about it, so he just shrugged it off. When he gets home, he would reflect on everything that's on his mind, Chanyeol included.

Smiling, Baekhyun accepted the glass of wine offered to him by none other than Zhang Yixing, CEO of the company Chanyeol is currently working at. He looked intimidating as hell but when he opened his mouth, the smaller realised that he was actually a very kind and friendly person. The alpha seem to get along with him very well. They laughed and talked like close friends instead of an employee-boss relationship. And many other people seem to respect and love Chanyeol despite him being looking so mean and tall all the time.

The alpha didn't introduce Baekhyun to anyone unless and until asked or approached. And with all the stares that he was receiving, he's pretty sure the whole room had his eyes on him. It was nothing special, it was just a trait he possessed for being a reincarnation of the goddess of beauty. But honestly speaking, he wasn't pleased with it at all. Of course Baekhyun had been receiving whole lot amount of attention his entire life but if there was actually a option where he could get rid of all of it and just be a shadow, he would go for it without a second thought. Sure he's used to it, but that doesn't necessarily mean he loved it.

He didn't dare look around, in fears that he might see someone giving him nasty looks. It will bother him. He didn't need to confirm, there were always one or two of them in a crowd. Humans were no exception. He just smiled when people smiled, talk when he was talked to and just stood there taking lazy sips from the wine glass on his hand. He just listened to Chanyeol and his co-workers talking about their business. But soon Baekhyun got bored and decided to just look around. He could see many women dressed in elegant clothings, and their hair neatly styled. They looked so beautiful and somehow he felt envious. Not because they looked beautiful, but for the expensive beautiful dresses they were wearing. It's been long since he wore a female clothing and he missed it a lot more than he should. 

Slightly pouting to himself, he looked around once again trying to see if there was anything interesting going on or anything that could entertain him for a while. Unfortunately for him, there was nothing. People were just in groups talking to one another and having drinks. No drama. Nothing. Yixing gave a long speech half an hour ago which Baekhyun thought was boring, but now he would rather listen to that then to get completely left out of a conversation people around him are engaging with. Sighing, he looked over at Chanyeol who seem to be enjoying too much. 

Baekhyun looked down at the hand that still circled his waist protectively, like it owned him. The smaller swore to himself that this would be the last time he would let Chanyeol have his way. He swore the next time the alpha initiates anything, he would refuse without feeling bad. It was a favour for himself and his broken heart. At least until he completely moves on, he will need Chanyeol to stop whatever he was trying to do. No romantic feelings should get involved at all cost and he'd be sticking by that rule for a while.

Chanyeol looked over at Baekhyun and gave him a small smile."Are you hungry?". The smaller just shook his head and smiled back. "I'm good." Chanyeol nodded before turning back to his co-workers and engaging into a conversation once again, leaving Baekhyun to his thoughts again. But this time, out of the coroner of his eyes, he saw a slightly familiar mop of rainbow hair right below Chanyeol's chin.

Baekhyun turned his head a little to take a better look at that one thing that caught his attention in a long time. But before he could even confirm if the man was that same rainbow haired boy he met few a few days ago, he locked eyes with him. He visibly froze for a while, just staring at the man who seem to have been staring at him from before. Baekhyun didn't dare break the eye contact, he didn't understand why he got so much drawn to them. And out of all of things he could feel at that moment, he was flustered. He could feel his heart rate pickup as seconds passed by. The man's eyes bored into his, but the amount of emotions hidden behind those blank stares overwhelmed the smaller.

With a fair distance of about 10 meters and people passing by their visions a good amount of times were not enough to break their eye contact. They were still staring at each other. It wasn't just one of those times where people just unconsciously kept on staring at someone they found extremely attractive. Baekhyun was aware that he was staring too much, and the other male was aware that he got caught staring. Yet it still continued. It was just as if they were the only two in this whole world, they didn't care for the rest.

That's when Baekhyun's eyes started roaming around the man face, admiring his features. He had such sharp features that gave off the dangerous vibe. But the soft look in his eyes would be enough to make the smaller crumble at the spot. It held so much emotion in it. His eyes trailed down further and landed on the ring on the right hand. Being worn on the ring finger, it proved to Baekhyun that it was a weeding ring. A sign of commitment. That's when Baekhyun blinked. 'What?'

The man was standing by a group of 6 people, all having weird hair colours. But that was the least of Baekhyun's concern at the moment, because he just realised all of them were staring at him. Even the two beautiful girls were staring at him, almost glaring. Despite their hair colour making them look funny, they all look fierce and scary. Baekhyun faked a cough and quickly adverted his gaze. He looked elsewhere but that direction. But his mind was raising all sorts of question on why they were all sort of glaring or maybe staring at him like that. It's like they knew him. Everyone knows Baekhyun is forgetful but not to the point where he'd actually forget a group of people. Confusion arises.

To this, Baekhyun decided to push all of the thoughts away and scold himself for having a stare down with a married man. One of the girls were probably his wife and that maybe the reason why she was glaring at him. Suddenly embarrassed, Baekhyun took a sip of his drink and hid himself behind Chanyeol's large frame, completely shrinking to make himself look smaller than he already was. At times like this, he really appreciated the tall alpha despite being teased multiple time by him for being too small. And as always, this didn't seem to go unnoticed but the taller. "Baek Are you tired? Do you wanna go home?" 

Chanyeol looked worried and the latter felt bad about it. He didn't mean to worry him, he just really wanted to hide from a certain group of people, and the alpha's big frame was supposed to be the perfect spot. Nevertheless, he just shook his head. "It's fine. Just a little hungry." He lied, clearly not wanting to admit that he just had a stare down with a married man he was attracted to. That would sound awful. 

The alpha seem to buy it, considering he just smiled at Baekhyun and pulled him closer by the waist, almost making the smaller crash onto his chest. "Mr. Zhang wanted us to have dinner together. You don't mind, do you?" Flustered at the gesture and the position they were in, the latter just nodded before adverting his gaze elsewhere. He slowly pulls up a small space between the two of them without seeming rude. 

"It's fine. I would love it honestly." Baekhyun smiled, making Chanyeol's face lit up immediately. The latter went back to their business talks and Baekhyun was once again left in his own thoughts. But out of the corner of his eyes, he could still see the man still staring at him. This made him gulp down his drink nervously, finishing it off for good. It wasn't a pleasing thing considering he hated alcohol in his system. He'd rather have a fruit juice, or some bubble tea. Alcohol taste disgusting to him.

Remembering that one time he got seriously drunk on a glass of wine and ended up giving Luhan a lap dance, he cringed visibly. They just started dating and was in no place to do something so sexual. Baekhyun was just glad his ex-husband didn't make fun of him or take advantage of him. Otherwise it would've been extremely embarrassing for him. He might not have been able to show his face to the latter for the rest of his life. 

Shaking the thoughts off, he unconsciously looked around. Completely not aware of the fact that he just went back to staring back at someone he was desperately trying to ignore just a few seconds ago. It was like 'A new second, A new Baekhyun.' and he completely forgot about it as he stared back at the man who seem to have never taken his eyes off him. Baekhyun just raised his eyebrow at the man, as if asking what in the world he was thinking but immediately realised he was dumb fuck, since he had his bangs covering his forehead. The man wouldn't see.

That's when he became aware that he was staring again. It's not his fault, he couldn't help it at all. The man looked so good in that rainbow hair and slick black suit, arms crossed over his chest, looking all handsome and intimidating. Baekhyun knows for sure there were many other just like that but he doesn't understand why he's getting so drawn to this certain guy. It's not like he had anything special with him. The man was even wearing a wedding ring and Baekhyun chose to ignore that.

At that moment, he found himself convincing his own self that it meant nothing. He was never seeing this man again. They were not gonna talk, and sure as hell they were never gonna cross paths again. So it was fine to admire him. It's not like Baekhyun was making a move, he was just staring, admiring, openly. They could've made it even if only the smaller had brought his own wedding ring. Unfortunately, he didn't. But it's fine. Because at that point, they were just casually staring at one another from time to time. One second they were off, the next they were on it again.

Baekhyun adverted his gaze, then once again went back, finding those pair of endearing dark orbs. It was a never ending saga as it continued for the rest of the time he was there. It was no longer boring for him. On the contrary, he wanted to stay even longer even if he was growing tired and hungry as seconds passed by.

Just a few hours ago, Baekhyun was praying to the gods that this company party would end soon and he could hopefully go home. But right at the moment Chanyeol turned to him and told him that it was time for dinner, completely breaking his eye contact with the rainbow haired guy, the smaller frowned. But realising the situation, he covered it up with a smile. "Sure. I'm hungry." Chanyeol tugged him by the waist, towards the way to the exit. But he didn't notice the hesitation in his eyes. 

Baekhyun was hesitant, his gesture said so. He wanted to have one last look even if he already had his back turned on the man. But the though made him feel ridiculous. Why was he even feeling that way? It was just an attraction at the spur of the moment which literally meant nothing. The moment he walks out, he's gonna forget about it all. So, brushing off the unwanted thoughts and the burning gaze at the back of his head, he walked out of the hall with his usual smiling face. To the people the alpha introduced him to that day, he just slightly bowed politely, giving them his best smiles. And with that, the day was coming to an end. He just have to attend a dinner and get over with it.

###### 

The place was fancier than he expected it to be. The so called CEO, Zhang Yixing booked a private room in a fancy restaurant that was right next to their company building. Baekhyun just sat there awkwardly, the room was too spacious for some reason. Chanyeol, Yixing and Baekhyun were the only ones in the room but there were around 6 empty seats right next to him. It was a round table and the alpha was beside him, followed by the CEO. Sure there was nothing wrong with it but it seem to bug him a bit. He doesn't even know why he so bothered by such small thing.

"They will be here in a few. I just asked them to take care of a few things at the last moment." Mr. Zhang smiled apologetically. Baekhyun was about to say that it's fine, but the alpha beat him to it. So he just nodded before looking back at the door, wondering who else it was. He had no idea and wasn't complaining at all, he'll finally be at ease because the empty seats would be occupied. That's all that matter, and the food too. As per observation, he saw that the CEO ordered a whole lot amount of sea food. Which made Baekhyun conclude that he loved seafood a lot. Not that he mind, he loved seafood too. Mr. Zhang even asked Baekhyun to order whatever he wanted without hesitating. The bill had already been taken care of.

The food arrived shortly after and Baekhyun almost drooled staring at it. They looked so good and he already wanted to dig in. He had his eyes set on the baked lobster with butter, lemon and garlic. If this had been back at home, he'd have finished it even before the guests arrived. They're lucky he had to pretend that he's not a big eater neither someone who loved seafood a lot. This reminded him of the times Luhan took him out to eat seafood by the market. It was their fave place to go on a date, even Taehyung loved them. But tasting the bitterness on his lips, he shook the thought off. He didn't need to be reminded of his ex husband everytime he sees something. That was ridiculous. Well not really, because he couldn't control his thoughts but he wished he could. Baekhyun could get really emotional and even cry, which may ruin a few things like he ruined Chanyeol's date with him. Even if Taehyung said it was for the best, he still felt bad about it.

Baekhyun was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the door slid open, revealing some familiar faces. Sure he couldn't remember where but he swore he saw those somewhere. He was now digging up his memory, trying to find what he was missing. Because by now, he's highly bothered by the amount of people he can't seem to remember but seemed familiar for some reason. He's questioning himself if his memory is that bad. At this point, he might actually end up forgetting his own name if someone didn't call him for a few weeks.

The smaller male had his eyebrows furrowed as he eyed the newly arrived people in curiosity. He almost smacked himself on the head when he realised they were the people he saw at the party just a few hours ago. Of course, Yixing would invite someone from the company, how dumb could Baekhyun get? There were 3 of them, all three male from the group of 7 people. And the one that Baekhyun wanted to see, wasn't the only one that didn't show up. Suddenly realising what he was thinking, he mentally scolded himself.

Baekhyun wasn't sure if he should be disappointed or disgusted. Disappointed because the one he wanted to see didn't show up. Or disgusted because he still wanted to see that married man again. Married Man! Forget it, he was disgusted. It actually seemed like he sinned. Taehyung would be so disappointed in him if he happens to find out. 

"So Mr. Byun, this is my son, Jungkook." Mr. Zhang introduced, gesturing towards the only guy who seemed to have a normal hair colour out of the whole squad. To this, Baekhyun got up from his seat and bowed at little. Sure he should be shaking hands or something but he completely forgot about it since he wasn't used to it. Back at their home, people only bowed. It was just the degrees that mattered. "Jongin Kim." The one with the dark green hair. "And this is my husband, Kim Junmyeon." That's when Mr. Zhang finally smiled, looking back and forth between Baekhyun and his husband, the one with red hair. And the smaller noticed they pulled off all those weird colours perfectly. 

"You don't mind that I'm gay, do you?" Mr. Zhang asked hesitantly seeming to noticed that Baekhyun paused for a bit. Even Chanyeol looked at him worriedly. To this, Baekhyun was laughed and waved it off like it was nothing. "Don't worry about it, I'm gay myself. I was just admiring the hair." He admitted. "They look so good." Junmyeon just smiled at him and said a small 'Thank You'.

"And this is Baekhyun, Mr. Park's date." He bowed once again, before giving them a big smile. Baekhyun took a note, the CEO's husband had a very heartwarming smile. Even his eyes seem to hold so much adoration in it. He could tell he was lucky to have someone like him. They seemed to be in love too. And once in a while, it felt refreshing to see couples in love. Though it brought up some memories and unfulfilled wishes, he decided to ignore it. 

"Baekhyun, we meet again." Jongin said out of nowhere, confusing Baekhyun once again for an infinity that night. Seeing this, the former proceeded to explain the situation. "We met a few weeks ago, in front of that Indian restaurant. Did you forget?"

The whole room was silent, everyone had their eye on Baekhyun. Chanyeol was even more confused than anyone in the room, he didn't know Baekhyun met Jongin on the day of their failed date. But seeing Baekhyun's confused expressing, he smile at how cute he looked. The transition was even better. Seeming to suddenly remember, his face lit up, breaking into a smile. "Oh! I remember. You're that kind guy who offered me a hanky. I'm so sorry I forgot. My memory isn't that good." 

Jongin highly doubted Baekhyun forgot, he thought he was just pretending not to know. But seeing the sincerity in his voice and how happy he looked when he remembered, he wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe he was telling the truth. Either way, Jongin smiled at Baekhyun and told him that it was alright. But Baekhyun apologised once again, feeling bad. He just hope he didn't embarrass the green haired male in front of his co-workers.

"I just hope you won't forget me again. A handsome man should not be forgotten." Jongin joked, making Baekhyun laugh even more. 

Chanyeol seem to suddenly be on alert, seeing the way the Kim was giving his date a flirty smile and a wink. Baekhyun didn't seem to mind, but the alpha was bothered by it. But there was nothing he could do, he can't just get protective over it. It's not like he owned Baekhyun. The smaller seem unbothered, making it even harder for Chanyeol. He knew he was used to people flirting with him and giving him the eye and that is why he is calm, but not Chanyeol. He was bothered to the point that he just wanted to go home without having dinner. But he was in no place to do that, so he just kept quiet, silently glaring at the Jongin, who was completely aware that he was pissing off the alpha. The smirk directed to him said so.

Baekhyun was the only one oblivious to what was going on or he simply just didn't care about it. But the rest of the people were. Junmyeon nudged him by the sides and gave him a warning look. Yixing just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose while Jungkook just didn't give a fuck. He was there for food, not for some drama. 

Seeing that Chanyeol was not pleased, Yixing decided to change the topic. "Where's sehun? Is he not coming?" He asked. The question was directed towards his husband who was seated right next to him. 

This caught Baekhyun's attention, was Sehun the guy he wanted to see? There was high chance considering they were the only boys in the group of 6, with 2 girls. 3 of the boys were here, so the remaining one had to be that guy. And thinking back to it, Baekhyun once again found the name familiar. It frustrated him to just think about all the things he forgot and couldn't pinpoint where he saw or heard it. He even forgot the Jongin dude he saw just a week ago. But putting all of that aside, he hopes it's the guy. He could see some more of him till they path ways and never cross again in his lifetime. It was a one time thing, it won't happen again. Baekhyun promised himself.

His unanswered questions were answered when the door slid open for the second time, revealing that one person Baekhyun wished to see. It may seem irrelevant, but a foot in, they already made eye contact, stopping the man dead in his tracts. He seemed surprised, almost dumbfounded.

The whole room fell silent, looking back and forth between Baekhyun and the newly arrived male. Many things went on at that moment. Chanyeol realised taking Baekhyun to that dinner was a mistake. Jongin had a smirk on his face. Junmyeon just looked happy and on the verge of tears. Yixing was just confused, and Jungkook. Well, he's Jungshook, suddenly realising what was going on.

The air was growing thick, so as Yixing's confusion was. "Sehun. Come have a seat." He voiced out, breaking the dreamy moment between the two male. This made Junmyeon glare at him and it made him even more confused. Even Jongin and Jungkook were giving him displeased looks. Chanyeol was the only one who seemed thankful. He was about to ask what was going on, but Sehun spoke up first. 

"Apologies for being late. I had to buy something for Rose." Saying so, he took a seat right next to Baekhyun. Not like he had a choice, it was the only seat left. This brought back the smile on Junmyeon's face, Yixing just watched, totally not processing what was going on. He knew something was up but he don't know what it was. So, he decided it could wait till he get back home. "It's alright." He reassured.

"I'm sure you have already met Mr. Park here. He is the director of the company. And this is Mr. Byun, Mr. Park's date." Sehun just bowed for a tiny bit in a polite manner but his eyes never once travelled to Chanyeol. It was fixated only on Baekhyun and vice-versa. This pissed the alpha off but like it was mentioned before, there was nothing he could do, other than watch.

"This is Sehun. He's my niece and an employee to my company." 

That's when Sehun finally took his eyes off Baekhyun and glanced at Chanyeol, staring dead in his eyes. It was enough to inflict fear in him. He had such dark and dangerous aura surrounding him, despite his soft appearance and that rainbow hair. It didn't help that he felt like the man was very familiar to him. But to his frustration, he couldn't remember where or when, and how. Their eye contact lasted for a mere seconds as Sehun adverted them back to Baekhyun's, finally breaking into a soft smile as he spoke. "Should we start eating? I'm hungry." 

"Probably. Enjoy the meal everybody. Feel free to order more. It's all on me." 

Yeah, Baekhyun didn't hear that. He was busy admiring Sehun up close, and not some good 10 meters away from him. He gotta admit it, it was even better than he expected it to be. That's when he noticed a scar on his right cheek. Baekhyun didn't wanna say the word, but yet again he found it familiar. By now he's sick of the word ' familiar', it's popping up here and there and all he wants is to remember things on point, not finding them familiar every single time. It's like he fucked up his memory real bad. Like really really bad. But all of that was forgotten when Sehun gave him a small smile.

Baekhyun felt his heart flutter once again for the second time that night. It almost reminded him of his teenage days, where he was young and happy. Heart fluttering whenever someone handsome smiled at him or talked to him. Good old days. He could crush on anyone he wanted and always have his way. But now he's grown up and had been living for centuries. And those things were long gone, buried in a grave. Even though he couldn't enjoy much and have fun because his father was too strict on him, he somehow missed it a lot. He didn't get the best of it and wanted to. And it was like Sehun is the one who dug those feelings out of the grave. 

Yeah, Baekhyun would've gladly accepted it if he hadn't been a married man who had a beautiful wife and kids. That'd be a sin. So it was the end of the story. What happened today, will not repeat tomorrow. Baekhyun would make sure of it. 

Everyone ate cheerfully, enjoying the delicious foods which were the perfect art of the Chef. They would talk from time to time, joke around, and laugh together. And Jongin being chaotic as always decided to do ruin the moment. 

"So Baekkie, are you single?" Jongin asked out of nowhere, making Baekhyun choke on his food and cough furiously. Sure he expected something like this but the way the green haired male was wiggling his eyebrows was too funny, he had to laugh, which resulted in him choking on the food. One way to embarass himself in front of everyone. 

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asked, looking at him worriedly, while patting on his back softly. Baekhyun just nodded, telling him that it was alright. That's when a hand extended to hand him a glass of water. Baekhyun accepted it gratefully, drinking down half of it. He thanked Sehun, smiling at him before looking back at Jongin who just smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Baekhyun just shakes his head, "No, it's fine. I'm single and currently not interested in relationships." This made Jongin look over at the alpha next to the smaller in an amused manner. No lie, anyone watching them might think they're actually dating. But seeing the bitterness on Chanyeol's face, it made him satisfied. 

It was an indirect rejection and Baekhyun didn't think much to it since he thought it was no big deal. He completely forgot about Chanyeol's feelings for him. And considering the fact that he was here as his date, it might've embarrassed the alpha in front of his coworkers. Seeing the way Jongin was looking at the male next to him, Baekhyun went as far as to clarify. "I'm only here as Chanyeol's date. We are close friends." Truthfully speaking, Baekhyun wouldn't say they are close friends, but they could be labelled as friends.

"Oh. I thought you guys were....." Yixing trailed off, looking back and forth between Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Chanyeol seem restless and quiet while Baekhyun was unbothered, he's just smiling. "You two would look so good together." He added. To this, Baekhyun just laughed. Yixing was about to speak more when he felt someone pinch on his thigh. He looked over at his husband with a confused expression only to receive a deadly glare. It was telling him to shut up, so he did. He was in no place to argue with Junmyeon, otherwise he would be sleeping on the cold couch in the living room all alone. That'd be a nightmare.

The rest of the evening went great, Junmyeon was the one who broke the tense atmosphere with Chanyeol and the rest by bringing up the company, their great achievements. And why the party was hosted in the first place, than led to why they were having dinner together. That immediately brought smiles to the alpha and Yixing himself. The atmosphere was once again light and happy, since Jongin decided to drop his antics to piss Chanyeol off. Enough drama for the day.

The day came to an end and they all stood outside of the restaurant, waiting for Chanyeol to fetch his car from the parking lot. They wanted to see Baekhyun off, because after this, they might never get to meet again. It's not like they could ask Chanyeol to bring Baekhyun with him to work, that'd be hella suspicious. And that might actually ruin any of their chances of meeting Baekhyun in the future. Because the alpha seemed pissed that Jongin was trying to flirt with Baekhyun. He was jealous even if the smaller wasn't his. Typical one sided love. 

"So Baekhyun, will we see you again?" Junmyeon asked with hopeful eyes, and everyone was looking at him expectantly. He didn't have the heart to say no, especially when they seemed like they really wanted to see him again. "Sure, why not?" This brought up a heartwarming smile on Junmyeon's face. For some reason, Baekhyun loved it a lot.

"Thank god. I wanted to get to know you better." Jongin said, letting out a sigh of relief. Baekhyun just laughed, not missing the way Sehun narrowed his eyes at Jongin. He didn't know what was going on with the man because 90% of the times they were next to each other, he had a blank face on, and would rarely smile. He barely said a word or two. But he could get the hint that the man loved staring at him, like a lot. Even when he was caught staring, he didn't even think of adverting his gaze. It scare Baekhyun as to how much confidence the man had in him. Normally people would look away whenever Baekhyun caught them staring at him, or usually not if they were away for approx a few meters away from him. But Sehun was sitting right beside him, and just staring at him blankly. It made the smaller very nervous the entire time. Sure he loved the attention, but he was flustered to some extent and ended up playing with his fingers under the table most of the times. 

Baekhyun was staring again, everyone noticed. Sehun did too, so he just stared back. No one dared to speak a word, they were just looking back and forth between the two males who seem to be so much into each other. That was until Chanyeol drove in, honking, indicating that it was time for Baekhyun to go. Jongin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Chanyeol was always there to ruin the moment. He disliked him for that.

Baekhyun almost jumped, started by the loud sound. He looked over to see Chanyeol on the driver's seat, signalling him to get in. Knowing that it was time for him to leave, he turned around to bow at everyone as goodbye. "Thank you for inviting me to this dinner. I really loved it." His eyes wandered off to the further person on the right just to advert it right after their eyes met. "Then.... See you when I see you." 

The two guests drove off, leaving the 5 of them to stand there watching the back of the car till it disappeared down the road. They all stood in silence still staring at that direction. Sehun was the first to silently walk off, leaving them. This caught their attention, but they didn't speak a word. "What was all of that about junie?" Yixing finally asked the question that had been bugging him since the dinner started. Junmyeon looked like he was almost tearing up, so Jongin decided to answer him.

"You know who Xing. He's the second light mage. No wonder I thought he looked so familiar the first time I saw him. Even his named seemed awfully familiar to me." Yixing eyes widen in surprise. "You mean he-"

"Yes he's the one." He almost fell back in shock. No wonder Junmyeon looked so happy and sad at the same time. "I fucked up." Yixing muttered to himself, almost on the verge of breaking down. This confused everyone. "What do you mean Dad? What did you do?" Jungkook spoke up, seeing how much his father was panicking. Even Jongin looked concerned.

"I brought them together. I was the one who invited him to the party. I fucked up. Sehun's gonna-"

"No Dad, you didn't bring them together. No one did. It's all fate. You don't know who he was, neither Chanyeol. He had no idea who Sehun was. So it's all fate. No one is at fault." Jungkook answered in a stern voice. He was right, Yixing knew. But he couldn't help but be worried. "But Sehun said not to bring them together. We can't."

"No. Sehun made us promise not do do anything in our power to bring Baekhyun to him. We kept that promise. But he never asked us to keep Baekhyun away from him, when Baekhyun himself was the one to find his way to him. It's not us. It's fate. It's Baekhyun himself. Not us. And I don't have the heart to prevent it. Don't you wanna see Sehun happy?" Yixing was quiet, everyone was. Junmyeon looked like he was about to cry but he couldn't because they still were by the roadside. Even if it was late and only few vehicles passed by, he was controlling himself.

"You should've seen how happy he was when he saw him after such a long time. Even I felt that. So, keep yourself in his place. How would you feel?" Junmyeon asked, taking a step closer to his husband who's eyes stayed glued to the floor. "Seeing someone you loved with all your heart and soul for such a long time, without having the chance to even reach out and tell them, because they no longer have ant memories of you. Keep yourself in Sehun's place. And mind you, Sehun made no effort other than just staring at him from far away. So don't, don't fuck this up. If you really love Sehun and want him to be happy. You know what to do."

Junmyeon wiped the tears off his face by the sleeves of his expensive suit. He didn't care anymore. His husband was making ridiculous arguments and he hated it a lot. Taking one last look at him, Junmyeon walked off. Jungkook gave his father a disappointed look before following his mother. The gaze was telling him to 'fix it', because his mother rarely gets mad and when he does, someone fucked up real bad. It was a sensitive topic and Yixing was being inconsiderate.

Jongin just walked over to Yixing and gave him a small comforting pat on the back. "Junnie is just sad, he'll come around. Just think it through. You will know why he's so mad about it. See you tomorrow then." Everyone left, leaving Yixing standing by the roadside all alone, and in his own thoughts. And if he ever did turned around and looked up. He would've seen Sehun standing on terrace of their company building, looking up at the stars, thanking them for answering his prayers. Because after all, those who were meant to be will always find their ways to each other. No one could prevent that. 

"I missed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to decide a ship for Taehyung. Do you guys prefer TaeJin or Vmin?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a Chanbaek story. Yes, Chanyeol will be featured as one of Baekhyun’s love interest for a short period of time but the end game will be wither LuBaek or SeBaek. I haven’t decided yet. So if you are not okay with Baekhyun ending up with any one of the two, I recommend you not to read this story at all. I don’t wanna disappoint anyone. Thank You.


End file.
